Sky
by 1995penguin
Summary: Sky is daughter to a billionare but is forcefully kicked from her house, her only hope is too live among the zoo but it'll be a snitch because Sky has a curse that'll help her...
1. Skies are meant to be blue

Chapter 1: Skies are meant to be blue

Run, run away just get away from here, those are the words my own sister dared to say to me, what else was I supposed to do? I have no idea but I wasn't about to protest, stepping up to Hannah is just someone wishing to be murdered for no cause. Nobody cares, except my dad however watching mum upon her death bed did wonders to him, even if swimming in green might as well throw in a bunch of dead roses to make the picture more real. Hannah informed me she was leaving for Hawaii to go to our father's resort since apparently I am to blame for the death of mother. I don't know the rain the metal pole feels wonderous on my cheek.

My eyes are sore from wind that brush on them, my cheeks red from wind burn and the exhilarating breath that I am breathing. People giving stares at a girl who runs like a chicken with her head cut off, I can't look, I have to keep running, run until the picture of that pale, white, ailing woman is nothing but a blur like a 5 year old fingerpainting, I want it gone.

Funny, even when running you picture where your going, in my mind it's black, my light has gone out and it will never show it again. I wish this was a dream but as every dream you must return to reality some day, sleeping this away won't help. I need assistance.

I stop at Dale's Cafe and look upon the bulltein bord posted on the coffee colored walls, my hair is drenced, my clothes were randomly thrown on, Hannah never gave me time. I looked around at my situation, I was a total outcast. Ladies were dressed up like girls you'd find on Cornation street and staring at me with disapproving looks, men were also dressed to the nigh with various styles, I rolled my eyes silently and returned. Blast, none of them were for room and board and the pink colored sheet that had an apartment for sale was marked with a red marker, sold. Damn there goes my day, before I left I walked to the counter and ordered a french vanilla with a maple glazed donut, it is amazing how much energy I wasted today.

I left with the ring of a bell awaring the civilans of my exit. I walked down one of the streets of New York, God knows which one I was one they all look the same, buildings ready to maul you with their many signs and advertisments. I looked around and decided I was far enough away from home, taking my sweet time I browsed the many shops and looked for empty storage rooms I could take refugee in, however each one had it's flaws that would prove unsuccessful in human living space. I shrugged as I found myself in a subway station, I sat down on a bench and watched as the trains sped by blowing my hair away in every puff, I needed a place to call home.

Just then a purple balloon drifted into my sight, I peered up as the object seemed to stay in sync with my face, the words Central Park zoo were printed on the side in white, cracked, stretched letters. A small hand grabbed the balloon and looked at me, a small heart shaped face girl with snow white hair and emerald green eyes gazed at me, when she saw the balloon she blew a raspberry at me and trotted away to what I expected to be her mother. I scowled at her and sat with my arms crossed.

I must admit it hit me good, the zoo of coarse! I could live secretly in an exhibit one without an animal of coarse. I stood up and placed my hands in my pockets and played with the change, I knew I should have enough I walked to the counter, slapped a 5 dollar bill and asked for my ticket.

I smiled to myself as I sat down in one of the overly bright seats and watched as the lights sped by from the outside, the tinted black windows made it perfect for me to see everyones faces as they looked at me, I also notice that when you don't want attention you some how always manage it. I pressed my hand on my cheek and watched as we passed 5 subway stations. When we arrived at my subway station I walked towards the bathroom.

I walked to the mirror and stared at my hair, a little windblown but it was fine. I tussled it a bit with my hands and walked out. As I walked towards the stairs I glanced up at the posting of all the things to do around the area, if this was my proposed neighborhood I might as well check it out. The only major thing was the zoo and the park, I walked out and found that this piece of the city was smaller then the others, or maybe it was because of the huge piece of green field that was awkwardly lodged in between the concrete buildings.

I looked at my backpack that was dangling from my shoulders, I honestly wished that Hannah gave me time to pack, or shower for that matter. Then again she would probably succept that I'd hop into our helicopter and fly to Tokyo or Sydney to one of our dad's million hotels. Me and my sister Hannah our dad is a billionare and he owns many beach and golf resorts around the world, being his daughter allows me to go to any of our hotels for free. I've only been to one resort in Mexico, my sister Hannah on the other hand visits one as much as she gets a period, but that's another story.

I walked through the brick opening with the other visitors, I payed more attention to the empty exhibits which were rare to find, many of them were crammed full, as I passed the monkey cages I received a headache, my hands flew to my head and covered my ears, my teeth grinding together painfully. I knew I shouldn't have came here, why did I forget this?

" I say Phil how about a game of checkers to pass the time?" I looked up to see the brown furred monkey talking to the other one, the other monkey seemed to have more light color to his fur he used his hands in what I could decipher as sign language. They looked at me once, teasing if you well then returned to their conversation.

" Of coarse not Phil she's way too cute to fling poo at her" I looked accusing at them and walked along with the others.

As we walked I stopped to see an otter swimming around in the pond. I quickly jumped inside of the hidden place laced with shrubs, this could be a nice place to hide, plently of shade and fish from the zookeeper could keep me filled, though I would scout the area first and find more nutrients and nessicties beside fish and leaves, the leaves would provide a nice comfortable bedding of coarse I'd have to move the broken limbs from trees. I started to shove a couple of stuff when I heard a slow, moving object coming towards me.

" What are you doing?" I turned around to find I was staring into the golden eyes of the otter. She didn't look mad then again I couldn't read animal expressions. I smiled as I set down the leaves.

" I'm sorry I'm just trying to find a home, I got kicked out of my old home" I replied. The otter looked up in astonishment.

" Wait? You can hear me?" it sounded like she blurted it out. I had to hide a bit of a smile.

" Yes I can like your a human and were in dialogue" I responded.

" But how?" the otter looked at her hands and back at me in udder shock, I sighed I have to retell my story.

" It's a long story" I started.

* * *

I hope you like! It's a little different then my usual but I'd really like your feedback!

1995penguin


	2. Goodbye Yellow Brick Road

Chapter 2: Goodbye Yellow brick road

I was born with a rare condition that allows me to understand languages of various animals. To some it would be a dream come true, you could talk to animals and as such, however it is a curse I assure you.

Being born with the same genetics as my Grandmother ( she too had the condition) I remember when I was 3 I would stay at her house, my Grandfather died before I was born so I only remember him from old war pictures Grams held up in the attic. However I remember her in her parlor always talking to someone, even though no one was present and myself, I could hear a Spanish sounding girl responding to her, I never told anyone, they'd figure I was crazy.

However when I started growing up I knew I was strange, I'll never forget that one night when my own Golden Retriever, Gill, started talking to me. That night I built a tent with all the blankets I could find around the manison and stayed up all night talking with him. When we were engaging in conversation I saw a light flicker outside in the pantry adjacent to my room, I saw my mother standing outside in such a scared face, her hands clasped around her face and all she could do was whisper,

" No"

After that my life fell to Hell.

My mom homeschooled me due to she was worried people would find out about my curse, though she never called it a curse I could tell she wanted to. My sister Hannah on the other hand was very jealous of me, she'd push me down stairs and lock me in various rooms I would cry until my mother of father would find me. She never payed much attention to the curse until Dad came back from Austrillia and brought her an orphaned baby platypus, it was supposed to be for both of us, however Hannah praised it as her own named it Aussie as well. I never engaged in conversation with Aussie I figured it would matters worse if I tried.

Instead I stayed alone with Gill, he was my favorite companion and he kept my sanity all those years, he died 5 years ago from old age. I still feel guilt as he slowly turned away from me and stayed to himself, when I asked what was wrong he'd growl at me and tell me to go away. A couple weeks passed after Gill's episode and I found him at his dog door, eyes closed, no pulse and fridged cold, I built a grave for him myself in my rose garden, marked his grave with a rock that had his collar ringed around it. Which reminded me I should have snuck a quick good bye to the only friend I had, and probably ever will.

After Gill's death it all an effect one way on everyone on the family. Mom would save leftovers and leave them in his bowl ( I never had the heart to get rid of the old musty, red bowl) then feel flustered when the maid questioned the bowl full of stew meats. Dad would always try to buy me another Gill duplicate however I passed them off, everyone on my street had a golden retriever excluding me of coarse, Gill was a one of kind dog, not just one you could replace. Hannah on the other hand never really cared about Gill like the rest of us, she scuffed her nose whenever she saw him.

A couple of months of griving payed off when my father's 2nd hotel opened up in Playa de Carmen. As a treat we all went down for a month, however I missed Gill too much to even notice the ghostly white beach just out of the looking glance. While our families wealth climbed my emotions declined.

And now we come to now, my mother just died of Tuberclouis, she picked it up on one of her business tours and unfortunely my mother, just like a male never visits the doctors. Instead we took her to the ER when she threw up for 5 days straight nonstop. That is when the diease was advanced.

Everyday after my studies me and Hannah would visit her at the hospital, and everyday she was fading. A smile that was real etched on a wrinkled, unfluided face, even her stern eyes were filled with the phrase that read " I'm scared" I could only bow my head in silence at her cracked, breathless voice. Hannah would literally brag it to her friends that her mother was sent to intensive care, and those tears so fake, it made me want to cry.

Finally we got that call, she passed away however not without a fight. We all went over and watched as they placed her body into the morge, a sweet serene smile on her pale face, that image will haunt me until we reunite again.

At home the fight broke out, Hannah grabbed a vase and threw it at my head, she blamed me for the death of our mother. How quaint it was when she explained to my father she was heading to Hawaii to relax and drink away her tears, what a bitch she can be at times I shook my head as my dad sulked back into the den. Before she left Hannah forced me out of the house and told me never to return.......

I should say that the highest of society can fall pretty easily, I suppose.

* * *

" Are you sure they won't mind?" I was being forced by an otter towards the middle of the zoo, sh kept in her cave until about midnight, there was no humans around not even one zookeeper. I kept this time in my mental notes, it would prove useful for peering for parts. Even though she allowed me to stay, Marlene ( What she introduced herself as) told me of another place which would be better, she informed me of that two zookeepers take care of her habitat and clean the place I picked very throughly. I nodded and followed her towards a habitat that was full of water, lodged in the middle was a fake rock exhibit, I stared at her puzzled.

" You expect me to live here?" I asked while scratching my head.

" Yes but this isn't the full picture, trust me" she slipped through the bars and swam towards the rocks, in the rocks I saw her open a valve and reveal a dark tunnel, the water lapped inside as she eyed and motioned for me to follow her. I slipped my foot up on the bar and bellyflopped into the water. I swam through the secluded tunnel towards the lighting at the end, it was tight and my clothes were drenched again as they stuck to the metal making it slipperly yet ropy substance.

At the end I found it was open space, I poked my head out and saw the nice, dry cemente brick walls and cold concrete floors. I stepped my foot down and looked around, a plaque with words, Private's first prize was written on a piece of sticky tape, and pressed against the brass plaque. I peered my had towards the side and found a metal door looming beside me. I took notice of the coffee table with cards and piece of bone, presumbly fish I thought, were scattered on the table. Whatever this animal was it was pretty socphistacted. I walked around looking around for Marlene, instead I heard a door creak behind me, turning I saw a crack of the door that immedaltly snapped when whoever it was say me. I walked towards it and stared through the opaque window attacted to the door. I rolled my eyes in annoyance and walked around and awaited Marlene, instead the door opened again and stayed open, from behind me I heard a conversation that silenced.

" Well boys looks like we've got a guest"

* * *

Sky reminds me of my mother and Hannah as my aunt don't ask me why that's just my opinon

1995penguin


	3. Sky's Wild Life

Chapter 3: Sky's wild life

Marlene introduced me to the inhabitants of the habitat, penguins. I should have known the place reeked of molted feathers mixed with the smell of raw fish. I wrinkled my nose once or twice, quickly of coarse I never was one to set off a bad impression. Marlene chatted with what I assumed to be male penguins as she called each one as a he, I looked around at the secretiy of the place. Marlene played her cards right about no one ever seeing me here in this seluded face, I smiled gleefully as I saw a flinch that Marlene gave.

" She could be useful though, you know for undercover missions" The short stubby penguin looked like he was going to maul her. Instead he covered his face in his flipper and moaned.

" No way Marlene, there is no way that a _human_" I gritted my teeth when he empihazed the word, " Could possibly help us on our missions" Marlene tensed up as I saw her cross her arms. I stood up straight and walked closer towards the penguin colony, each of the stiffened up as I aproched.

" Well I don't mean to introde but if I'm not a vauble assest to the missions that you offer, may I stay here and I don't know be your maid or something?" If theres one thing I learned from dad, offer something when the time is nessarcy. They looked up at me, unsure and hopefully taking the offer in, slowly of coarse.

" How so?" His words tempting but on the verge of breaking, I smiled while my tongue was in my cheek, I walked towards the bedraggled table, picked up the cards placed them neatly on the table, took the fish bones and tossed them into the trash can. I walked back to them and smiled in spite of myself, the short penguin which glared at me did seem to be falling for this, however he seemed as if awakened by reality.

" I can also cook meals if you'd like" I gave my all on this last one, one penguin nearly growled and startled me as I stared at the one with a mohawk and a scar. I stepped back just in case.

" Negatory Miss, Rico is our only cook we'll ever have" I must have looked terrible, my only option to get into this house or whatever it was called, was declined. Marlene turned towards me however not in defeat.

" You don't understand Skipper, you see Sky here has no house to return too, and she needs a place to stay" Marlene tried to explain, unfortunely Skipper I believe what is his name is, didn't seem to be buying it.

" Why doesn't she stay with you? She is a girl and mammal after all she'd be perfect for you after the whole Rhonda incident" Marlene flinched a bit at the words to which I narrowed my eyes in confusion at her. Skipper smiled coyly.

" Yes do you still want to braid hair and swim? How do we not know she's a spy" I stared as they all stared at me, untrusting. I felt sweat start to dance down my neck at this point.

" She's not a spy" Marlene excalmed hastly. Skipper crossed his flippers.

" Famous last words Marlene" Skipper said cooly.

" By the way Skippa how can she hear us?" The smallest penguin eyed me supiciouly to which the tallest one looked at me throughly.

" I can explain" as I saw Marlene's mouth putter at his words. I walked closer and sat down, squishing my backpack in the process, I smiled kindly and crossed my legs.

" I was born with a condition that allows me to understand animals, it later occured when I was 5ish I could talk with my pet dog Gill" I explained, they all had different expressions painted on their faces. Rico looked like a dog, his tongue sticking out, The youngest seemed to have a look of rue, while Skipper and the talest glared with uneasy eyes.

" My Grandmother passed the curse to me I'm afraid, she used to have a pet parrot named Polliena she could talk too, I remember Hannah never wondered who she was talking too but I could hear and Polliena speaking." The tallest was writing stuff on his notebook and looking at me shyly, hopefully full of remorse. I cracked a smile as I hoped this would break their hearts.

" A curse eh?" Skipper asked thoughfully.

" My word it is a curse I can understand animals" I crossed my heart, it wasn't a lie and even if it was there was no way I could guess acturely about what they said to me.

" It is a true conditon Skipper, Its ultra rare one out of 1,000,000 get diagonsed with it" Tallest said while showing a picture of a million people with one person shaded out of the bunch.

" What is it benefits?" Skipper asked asecticly, Tallest kept scribbling down notes and stopped abruptly with tap on the paper.

" It's benefits she can communicate with animals, plus she could prove useful for distracting Alice with fruitless contention" I looked at him puzzled, how could he speak more english then I could? I had no idea what he even said either.

" Well maybe just maybe..." Skipper eyed me causiouly.

" What is your name again cadet?" My ears perked up at the word cadet, I tried not to show content on my face.

" Sky sir Sky Bell" I announced. My hands jiggled with excitement.

" Well Bell we welcome you to our HQ on one condition though," He paused waiting for my consent of coarse.

" State your terms" I was having too much fun playing with my tone.

" You can not abslouely cannot! speak of any of our operations or act upon them unless we ask you too, also you can be surrogate chef for Rico" Rico clapped joyfully and grunted, I couldn't help but smile either.

* * *

I guess you could say we played ice breaker games, a game of Texas holdem was played that night. I learned all their names Skipper,Rico,Private and Kowalski, Marlene joined in the game as well. I had fun even though I had no intencions of what to do, however thanks to Kowalski who showed me what to play, but was coyish of playing even after seeing my hand, let me win against him until me and Skipper were in the finals.

I made it to 21 and threw my hand in Skipper's face, I hoped I wasn't bragging but upon Marlene's chiding laughter and Skipper's abhorrent expression, I guess I was. At 12:00 at night I pulled out my backpack and grabbed a bag of my favorite thing, Tositos corn chips. I ate a bunch of them while Rico made some fish dip for me to try, I dismissed the object I wasn't too keen on fish just yet.

Private was the first to go to bed, grabbed the bottom chunk in the wall which Skipper referred to as berrings, I looked around to find where I could sleep, I called dibs on the red recliner in the corner. After Marlene left we all decided to call it a night, Rico and Kowalski went to bed while Skipper stayed up to clean the replusive looking coffee table. I climbed to the chair and pulled the lever, I placed my feet on the attached ottoman and let my head hit the chair, as soon as I felt my head hit the leather texture my eyes dropped.

I reopened my eyes when I heard wind peering through a crack in the place, the whissling was getting on my nerves as I saw the open door. I walked over on my tip toes, the wind froze the floors not literally but it should have. As I walked towards the door I heard voices inside of the room.

" She's a kind girl Skippa maybe we should make a room for her?" I heard Private's voice peep up.

" Well we do have that old storage room we don't use anymore" Skipper replied.

" Yes but my calcutions tell me that it is broken due to Rico's Explosive flu incident" I heard Rico laugh coyly. " And there is very many broken fragments of various objects in that room it may take a while to refubish" Kowalski explained.

" Alright Kowalski options for Operation: Renovation" I smiled to myself as I walked quietly back to my chair, it seems like I'd fit in here well.


	4. Color my world

Chapter 4: Color my world

First thing this morning, 20 questions. Kowalski mauls me with his clipboard and scribbling down any sound or word that came out of my mouth, my small Dollarstore box of cereal was all over the floor thats how many questions I had to answer, each time I tried to sneak a bit they'd attack me as if I had a rador on my hand movements. I groaned as I felt as if being questioned.

I knew what this was about too, they wanted to renovate the room in the back and turn it into my room, even though if I protested against it, that lazy boy was compfy. I knew it would be wrong to decline a gift after all I was just given a home, my theroy shut up and let them do what they want. I walked to the fridge and grabbed a mouthful of old, curdling milk.

" When was the last time you guys got groceries?" I asked as I wrinkled my nose in distaste, Kowalski stopped as if I cut his motor, he shrugged and turned towards Skipper who was at the table with Rico.

" When we were on our Wild Goose hunt back in 92, I remember Manfredi and Johnson were at the front when BAM! A huge missle had hit our camp, we had to live off raw meat for days, our swollen stomachs and killer headaches were our lullibies at night" Skipper reactened his monologue while I stared puzzled at him, he eyed me then straightend his posture.

" Last week presicly" He cleared his throat, I looked back in the fridge, there was nothing in it just fish, fish and more fish with a piece of molded chocolate cake on a pastel colored plate. I shut the door and walked to the recliner, My backpack was lodged between the seat, as I opened it I found my brush, toothbrush and other toilettries. I could feel the penguins eying me supiciously.

" How about I go out and grab some groceries for us? I feel like an Mexican style of food tonight what about you guys?" I asked as I ran my hairbrush through my hair, sure I would be wearing the same clothes as before but who would notice, though I should grab a shower some time today I thought, instead I grabbed my eau de toilette spray and doused myself in it, it would make me smell nice and not like sweat. I erased the wrinkles in my clothing and slipped on my sandals, as I stared at the penguins they looked at me with different looks, as usual.

" Would someone make me a list of what to buy?" I tried my best to smile polietly, instead agitation was on my face, why were they staring at me so hardly?

" Of coarse Sky, however what about your appearence I will gladly remind you that this exhibit is surrounded by 78% water" Kowalski looked at dismissilvly. I glanced towards the ladder.

" What about the ladder I could climb up and the bar is only a jump away" I pointed my fingers towards the stairs.

" It's about 7:00 the zoo is opened now, apparently there will be human observers about to notice your presence" I groaned, I forgot about that. I could have moaped around but that would look bad in front of my roommates I suppose, instead I looked pleading at them.

" Is there another way out without exposure or wettness?" I asked in my sweetest voice I could concur. Kowalski flinced in addle disturbence, I stepped back a bit as he seemed to not match his eyes with mine.

" There is one way, umm through my lab there is an escape pad, go through the tunnel it'll bring you to the tall oak tree of Central park, it's home it an idiotic squirrel if you want your brain cells to die of annyonce I suggest you do not talk to it's inhabant, just keep walking towards your target" Kowalski drew a picture of the escape tunnel and what I infered to be a picture of me in and Indiana Jones cliche. I shrugged as Rico opened the door for me.

* * *

I kept that I was living with penguins when I stopped at the Westside Supermarket, it was close to the Central park only a couple blocks down and the prices seemed cheep enough, funny look at me a billionares daughter worried about prices pretty ironic to me. Usually the stereotype is that billionare daughter are snobby ( well Hannah is an exception to that one), people who get what they want ( for me sometimes yes but mostly no) . I'm the weird billionare daughter, one who checks things before she buys them, disturbingly nice and very passionate about many things. I'm more like my mom Hilly, while Hannah is nothing like both her parents, in fact I used to ponder who's daughter she was.

The supermarket was filled with people, it was a little small about 7 aisles but stocked with food to make up for the space. I grabbed a basket and made my rounds, I grabbed one of the Ol de paso taco kits with my favorite part, the seasoning. I grabbed some hamburger meat as well as some fresh cut fish, the boys will apprecute this I said smiling to myself. Milk was a must as well as some other nessicties, I walked to the counter and payed for my items.

Outside the weather was hot, I never payed attention due to the lexury of the air conditions inside the shop, today the sun was beating down on the street. As I checked my watch I found it was only 8:05, I frowned the boys wouldn't finish their renovations or whatever it was, whilest walking through the escape I found a broken down, off the henge door. The window was musted and full of flipperprints and eerieness reaked through it, I couldn't help but feel someones uncanny presence inside, I got a chill down my spine just thinking about it. As I walked down 95th street I passed a clothing shop, I peered through it's windows and looked inside, it was a pretty nice content little shop, plus the clothing selection looked good. I walked in as I placed my hand in my pocket.

* * *

It took me an hour but it was worth every penny, I bought an outfit that seemed more like me and not a mirror reflection of Hannah. It was a black shoulderless tanktop with a white atletic stripe going down the side of it. I also bought codroy pants with a silver steel chain attached to the pocket and the hips of them. As I aproched the counter I grabbed a black cross necklace and a black chocker, I felt devious already might as well at more to the look, the woman smiled as she rang it in and handed me the bag. As I grabbed it I walked to the change rooms, stuffed my old clothes in the bag and wore my new ones, I frowned at frizzed, blond hair it would be a lot better straight I thought to myself, as I walked out of the shop a lot of girls stared at me.

I decided to waste my day walking around Manhattan or at least the morning, to be honest I was eager to see what the boys wiped up and how they managed with the room, still though I had to remind myself to be surprised and be unsuspecting. I smiled to myself as I found myself walking down Amsterdam Avenue. I found a lot of people were standing in a line at a place called Pinkberry, as I walked by I found it to be an icecream shoppe, I smiled as I felt a bit of change sitting in my pocket, I walked and found a place in the line. As I recieved my Rocky road ice cream I took a seat in a booth and ate silently, many people were here mostly kids and teens though. I felt out of place even though I was 18. Many people were staring at me presumbly because of my new found goth appearence, actually I liked it. When I finished I took another stroll, I had to be careful incase I wondered to far away from the park or zoo for that matter. When I glanced at my watch it was quarter to eleven already.

It seemed like it never ended, busy streets, many people. I wondered why people bothered to walk when I saw a man yelling at a teen because he nearly pushed him off of the sidewalk, they knew New York they were born here after all. I kept walking down Broadway and searching for shops, I was intent on getting home, hoping for a bus stop mostly as I knew the boys would be wondering where I went, on the way to a bus stop I found a salon. I remembered my hair style and how I wanted it tame, I walked inside and waited for a while, surely the boys could wait for another couple of minutes.

* * *

On the way home on the bus, the last 20 cents I had to my name ( at least for now) everyone looked at me, my hair flat as a board, straightened well enough it stuck to my face, at least my bangs had volume as Stella or whatever her name was puffed them up for me. As a bonus she pulled my eyelashes out, they hurt so bad I had to keep my eyes squinted in order to see. When I arrived in Central Park I dashed to the oak tree, mindfull of Kowalski's words I still yet to see this squirrel but his words I dared not to start conversation with him. I pressed a button desiquesed as a piece of loose burch, it opened a value in the grass, I climbed down the ladder and through the dark, musty tunnel, my feet were getting covered in mud and other things I dared not to guess their substances, I keep my eyes peeled towards the front. Inside of the HQ the boys were hustled around the table.

Skipper was reading a newspaper, Kowalski was playing with a speak and spell, Private was watching a program on the TV, and Rico was staring blankly at the table, I passed them all and walked directly to the fridge, I opened the bag and placed the stuff in the fridge. I walked towards them and piroutted for them, when I never recieved attention I growled to myself.

" Hello? I'm home" I tried to sound optimist. Skipper noticed me when he put his newspaper down.

" Well hello Hoo hoo woah! Sky what happened to you?" Skipper's wide eye stared almost made laugh, even though I felt it bubble in my stomach I ingored it dispite it's protest.

" You like? I bought it this morning" I said as I fanned my hands out so I could get a look at myself.

" I can't even see your eyes anymore Sky" Private chirped it was followed by Rico's friendly grunt of agreement.

" Yeah I know I stopped at a salon and got my hair and eyelashes done, a little too much apparently" I whinced as I tried to pull my sticky eyelashes apart. They still were in pain from their prodding.

I still awaited Kowalski's opinon, he was staring at me a couple of times, when I returned the glance he pretended to scribble in his notebook, I rolled my eyes.

" Kowalski whaddya think?" I asked.

" It er looks nice" he added quickly while coughing for a minute or two.

" Hey Sky! Can we show you something?" Private exclamied dismissing the awkward silence. I nodded as he tugged at my hand with his flipper, we walked in the tunnel and towards the door, I barely reconigzed it, there was an oak door on henges with a pink flower painted thoughtfully on it. I opened the door and screamed.

The room was painted a magenta color, a huge lime green canopy was hanging from the ceiling as it fluttered towards a bed. The bed had a white headboard with various colored pillows, some shaped as flowers and hearts. My comforter was a thick rainbow striped blanket to match it a huge fuzzy blew mat was beside it. Beside the bed was a dresser, empty but atop was empty picture frames, a mirror and my backpack sitting on it as well, I smiled as I turned around and in one swoop embraced the boys.

" Thank you so much!" I whispered, I could feel tears but I figured my eyelashes would never open if I did.

I let them go and walked around in my room, I wondered how they even did it this quick but they managed for that I am thankful. When I walked in beside the dresser there was another door. Coyly I opened it and smiled. Inside was a checkered bordered room with a bathtub, toilet, and sink. The bathtub had a rubber duck shower curtain to add to it. I walked in and exclamied, this was really too much.

" You guys didn't have to do this" I yelled out to them, I heard Rico chuckle in responce.

" No problemo Sky just a little homewarming present" I felt my heart flutter at his words. Finally peace and quiet from businesses, a little weird but normal family.

Eh, I'll just stick with weird.

* * *

Heyo! Sorry I don't feel as if this is nessarcy but it makes me happy that the penguins opened up to her like that, man makes me wish my pets would make me a room now.....

1995penguin


	5. A dream come true?

Chapter 5: A dream come true?

Well so far a week has came and gone, and living with penguins maybe the best decision I've ever made in my life, well maybe when I decided to throw out my credit card and use money wisely. Anyways, I figured there would be more in store for me with these guys then in my old house, I should probably called my dad since he's probably raided the phone books in and out searching for me, I shrugged I get to it when I get to it.

The boys though have been getting ansy this week however, I noticed it when I spilled my bowl of cereal on the floor, as if a huge alarm went off they jumped up, flippers in attack mode as they stared at the milky pond stretch across the floor, I must have gave them quite a glare as they were embarrased and barely worked up conversation that day.

I thought I heard them talk about some enemy they had to defeat, however talk to them about it and they were as quiet as an abandoned house I myself kept my mouth shut, after all I promised I wouldn't interfer with their missions.

Pretty soon that's all they talked about, behind my back of coarse, I kept myself locked in my room for the time being, when I walked out to grab a glass of lemonade they turned silent. I figured I'd be used to it by now but I found myself rolling my eyes at them, as soon as I walked into the hall I heard their voices seering up again.

At least Private was considerate, he wanted to explain instead Skipper's eyes were watching his every move. I felt bad here he was trying to tell me why they were being rude to me and he couldn't, I nodded in agreement though clueless I had no idea what I was agreeing too.

That night the boys invited me to their game night, possibly an apoligy for acting so strange lately. Rico made popcorn while Skipper got our cards straight, Kowalski was like a waiter attending to my every whim and command, he looked cute with a little black bowtie around his neck I must admit. he served us root beer while Private was on command for smooties.

I must have played crazy eights about a dozen times, my head was filled with sugar from Private's Blueberry-strawberry mixture, my eyes were bloodshot as the clock ticked to 1:30, my hand trembled from either exhaustion or my overexretchion, I couldn't tell which one. The boys looked the same as me, Skipper though acted casual was shaking visibly as Rico laughed at him silently, he covered it up as a cough which I found hilarious. Kowalski looked green as Private handed him his 6th smoothie, he swallowed something in his throat as he wrapped his flipper weakly around the blue glass, I would have laughed myself if my head didn't start pounding so hardly, I winced my teeth in pain.

It was precisly about 2:30 when our game night ended, I was outstretched on the recliner, my hand lurching for the lever while my bloated stomach pressed against the arm rest, I tried my best not to vomit, the pressure on my stomach was bothersome. I gave up and let myself fall clumsly onto the chair, my eyes closed slowly as I saw the boys.

Skipper was the only one who mysteriously made it too his bunk, Kowalski was laying beside the bathroom, his tongue sticking out and his flipper resting on his chest. I laughed loudly to myself he looked like roadkill. Rico was still sitting at the table except now his face was perched on the table and his snoring was loud. Private was still behind his smoothie bar, flipper on his cheek as his mouth puttered as he slept, I laughed once to myself before my exhaustion took over.

When I awoke I found the place empty, I stood up my stomach growling loudly and painfully, apparently I wasn't over my handover yet. I clunched my stomach as I peered through the door to the bathroom, no one was present. I even checked my room though the boys hardly ever came into my room. As I walked in my room I found a folded piece of paper sitting atop my dresser, I picked it up and looked at it, messy handwritting but signed by each of the boys. I read the letter outloud.

Dear Sky,

Were sorry about the sudden dissaperence of us, however duty calls we should be back in presicly 3 days, we are sorry for any inconvencie

Signed, Skipper, Private, Rico and Kowalski.

I knew the letter was written by Kowalski, none of the penguins had the litercure skills like him, still though he did have trouble reading when he returns I should tuter him I thought to myself. At that moment the whole place seemed empty, it felt just at like the morgue I was alone and isolated. I folded the paper and set it back on my dresser and looked around. I loved the room but it seemed to be missing something. I walked out of the room and through the tunnel. I came to the vault and opened it, I walked up the ladder into Central Park when I was walking I remember seeing a Body shop around, it was one of my favorite shops and seeing as I was alone for 3 days I figured I could ease the days by looking and shopping some more.

I walked out towards Broadway and followed the crowd. Searching for the shop on the street corner, I found it was a small, secluded shop like all the others, as I walked in I spot someone instead of something. Her back was turned to me but I reconigzed her long raven black hair, a mauve trenchcoat with a plaid barette on her head, I couldn't help but smirk a bit, I walked behind her and tapped on her shoulder, she turned around revailing her brown eyes and stern but soft face, when she saw me she smiled widely.

" Oh my Hannah?" I gritted my teeth a little too hard on that one.

" No no I'm Sky, Miyuki right?" I asked.

" Yes my apoloiges Sky I thought you were your sister, how are you feeling? Hannah's pretty worked up about your mother's passing" Figures I thought too myself, Miyuki Tamaki is one of my sisters best friends, daughter to a fashion designer the Tamaki fashion line is one of the most popular fashion lines in all of Asia, hence her name culture Miyuki is Japanease American, one of the nicest girls you meet makes me wonder why she and Hannah get along so well, it reminded me of a question I wanted to ask.

" I thought you went with Hannah? She sounded confident that you were going to Hawaii with her" I asked coyly.

" I did for about 3 days, I planned to stay longer but my mother wanted me to come to New York so she could show off her new line of summer fashions at Queen center" Miyuki has such a strong accent it made it hard to understand her at times.

" Cool are you on your way to Queens?" I asked while being pushed by an grumpy. old lady.

" Yep but before I leave do you like Haagen Daz?" she asked while grabbing my hand, before I had a chance to answer Miyuki already hailed her limo.

* * *

I must admit it felt wondeful to have someone to talk to beside an animal, I'm sure Marlene would have kept me company if I asked. Instead me and Miyuki laughed at each other when we got a smudge of ice cream on our faces. Miyuki toyed with her napkin and then looked coyly at me, she licked her lips once and clasped her hands together.

" I was also curious to find you as well" Miyuki whispered, it made me bit my spoon and cock my head at her.

" Really? Why?"

" Hannah told me about her you know, I felt terrible and was really happy when you told me you were Sky, sorry about mixing you up common sence should have told me that Hannah was still in Hawaii anyways to be honest I was bit exasted at coming here" Miyuki beamed, it touched my heart a bit that she was worried about me. I spit out my spoon and placed it in the paper cup.

" Anyways I should probably going to meet my mother at the hotel would you like a drive to your house?" Miyuki offered while she stashed her cup into the garbage hole. I shrugged and declined right away, I didn't want to tell her I lived in a zoo, literally.

" No that's okay but thanks for the offer Miyuki, I'm walking over towards Central Park it's a beautiful day anyways" I waved goodbye and started to walk back, behind me I heard Miyuki's childlish laugher and her farewells.

As I walked back towards the park my feelings of happiness melted away into remorse, I was going to be lonely again, I kicked a can solemly along the way, sighing at any thought that came to mind until my sandals touched the soft, green grasses of the park. As I passed the tree I felt tempation to talk to that squirrel however what would I talk about? Instead I pressed the button and hopped into the tunnel.

The tunnel was a little too dark, or maybe parts of my soul were reflecting out of my eyes. I kicked a piece of cement that broke off the walls until I approched my door, I was surprised when I looked up and found my door was slightly opened, funny I remember closing it. As I walked in everything was in order, except my eyes darted towards the dresser the letter was missing. I searched the dresser, infront and behind, there was no trace of the letter at all. Just then a disturbing sound erupted from the HQ, I swallowed loudly as I heard the sound of footsteps as well. Without thinking I grabbed my backpack and and slowly approched Kowalski's labortary, it was dark and eerie as I could barely see my own shadow let alone anything else, I stepped infront of the door and heard voices whispering quietly.

I felt the door handle jiggle, it bruskly touched my stomach as I grimaced, I clutched my backpack and stepped back letting the door open. As soon as I saw a blur of something catch my eye I swung my backpack and sent the blur flying. I walked towards it and looked at the figure, I caught my breath as I saw Kowalski laying on his table and rubbing his head in pain. I gasped as I picked him up and cuddled him, how stupid I felt that moment.

" Kowalski are you okay? I thought you guys left!" I didn't know if I was yelling in fear or in confusion, presumbly a mix between.

" We did but we felt it was rude to leave you here by yourself for a few days" Kowalski answered his voice strained a bit, I really felt terrible I should have known it was them and not some stranger.

" I'm sorry" I whispered while I kissed the bulge forming on his head, whenever I got hurt my mother kissed them better, Kowalski immedlatly stopped and started at me bewildered.

" Er what was that for?" he asked his voice shifted a couple of octaves.

" It'll make you feel better" I replied, at least I hoped it would.

" Oh" Kowalski said as a tint of redness swelled his cheeks a bit, I let him go as he walked back towards the group, even though I smiled I still felt lonely. Miyuki was the only human I had communcation with in weeks and it felt like I lost her forever. I frowned as I wished I had real friends.

Just then the weirdest thing happened, each of the boys started to float in midair, each of them encased in a bubble and then bursting. I stared in shock as they floated back down but as something else.

Umm this needs some explaining.....


	6. Well that happened

Chapter 6: Well that happened....

My mouth was hinged in a complaite complexion, shoulders slumped forwards. Mingled together in a tattered mess the boys, the boys they were, they were humans! Each of them wearing a matching black sweater with a white shirt underneath, their perked collars dazzled with a black bow tie, followed by elesive pale skin and each with black hair. Skipper was the first to recoprate.

" What in the name of Ghondi's knug chucks?" He exclamied while he got a look at the others, Private rubbed his head as he too got a look at Skipper and himself.

" Skippa? What happened we turned into humans!" I noticed Private looked like a 16 year old, probably his real age in human years. He also looked like a teen he had a curvy hairline with freckles dotting his nose he had dark blue eyes along with the others.

" I have no idea, Kowalski" Skipper turned to Kowalski who was in an uncomfortable position on the floor, he stood up towering the others in the process, he grabbed his notebook without question and scribbled down his notes, suddenly he came to abrupt stop, pointed his pencil at me and gazed.

" Well well well Sky, how did this come about?" Skipper was up in my face, I glared as I pushed him back some.

" I don't know why do you guys acuse me?" I asked hastly, Private stepped back as Rico stood up and grunted in either anger of excitement.

" Well in my conclusions it appears the host of the diease may also occur to be lonely, depressed, isolated and etc. I also read that it is a rare magical type of curse of which it can turn the animal, human or vise versa into a different organism" Kowalski looked bewildered again as he stared at himself, he peered up at me smiled quickly then looked away flustered.

" But Skippa! We can'ty stay like this forever how do we change back?" Private asked worried, " Without our penguin cover we can't go on missions" My stomach turned on itself, I didn't mean for this to happen,it wasn't my ententions.

" Hey Skipper? You guys down here?" We heard Marlene's voice echo down the ladder, I sighed I wonder if Marlene could help me out. Skipper answered as we heard Marlene walk down the ladder, well all my hopes were crushed as we all saw Marlene. She was tall, slender, short brown hair that touched her shoulders. She wore a brown sweater that tied in the front, a white long sleeved shirt with a matching brown skirt, she had the most beautiful golden eyes I've ever seen.

"Umm Skipper when ever your going to do a freak radioactive experiment warn me first okay?" she sarcasticly remarked.

" Isn't our fault it seems Sky's more powerful then we thought with the whole curse thing" Skipper pointed at me, Marlene looked up at him with wide eyes.

" Sky? How in the world?" Marlene started when the ladder opening bursted through the door and inside jumped a native looking boy with a grass skirt and a huge leafy crown.

" What has happened to my wonderous furry booty? How can I be king without the likeness of my fur?" I narrowed my eyes at him as Skipper slapped his face and walked towards me.

" Meet ringtail, he's umm how can I descirbe him?" Skipper pondered for a word.

" A king and who is this new addition to the family? She must pass my test in order to be approved for my loyalty, Miss?" Ringtail grabbed my arm, I biskly swatted it away.

" Oh the Sky spirits informed me that you are dark, moody, and very violent I shall call you Raven" I cocked my head to the side.

" You did say my name in that sentence how ever it wasn't Raven" I informed while casusly putting my hands in my pockets.

Instead he ingored me and turned towards Skipper, grabbed him by the shoulders and started shaking him violently, Skipper pushed him aside and returned beside me.

" I'm not sure how you were able to turn Julian into a human or Marlene they are close so maybe it reflected on them"

" Well all I wanted was a human friend to talk to, especailly after talking to Miyuki this morning" I replied solemnly, I saw Kowalski look up for a minute before he retreated back to his notes. Skipper seemed glazed with a look before it turned into a serene smile, it was an unusal look on his face.

" We are your friends though, no matter what animal we are" Skipper said calmly, I felt embarrased I turned them in all into humans with no way of turning them back. I looked at Skipper apologeticly.

" But I don't know how to change you back" I whispered, I heard Kowalski cough for a minute and Rico's unsual breathing pattern.

" Who cares? We can still do our operations just a little differently, it's not your fault Sky that we turned like this" Skipper placed a hand on my shoulder and cradled me a little bit. I tried to smile but the fault was mine. Julian walked over to me and frowned a little bit.

" So Raven was at fault here? Well she should be throughly punished for this awful eh, transformation" Julian proclamed, I gritted my teeth in frustration.

" For that last time my name isn't Raven! It's Sky, Sky Bell!" I pratically yelled at him, he stopped in his tracks and stared up at me.

" Sky? As in Sky spirits Sky?" I shrugged, what was he talking about. Like an alarm he dropped to his knees and bowed at me.

" Please forgive me Sky, I have forgot my manners as you are a savior to me, the great Sky spirits have sent me you to enlighten my ways, thank you Sky Spirits!" He shouted towards the ceiling, I glancd at Skipper to which he rolled his eyes.

" If it's okay with you I'd like to get back to my _normal_ life please" I felt that comment was directed indirectly towards me.

" Yes Marlene we'd all like that" Skipper recoiled as he took a sip of his coffee, in an instant he immedatly turned back to his penguin self, we all stared in shock.

" Skipper? How did you do that?" I asked my voice shifted in bewilderment.

" Huh? Well Sky I just took a drink of my favorite thing in the whole wide world" He cradled his coffee mug, just then Kowalski jumped into our circle with a huge, goofy smile painted on his face.

" That's it! We all need to endulge in our favorite things! That should reverse the curse" Kowalski announced, everyones eyes lifted as everyone smiled.

Kowalski grabbed a piece of candy that he found lodged between the recliner cusions. As soon as he took a bite he returned to a penguin, Private ran and grabbed a lollipop the same thing happened, Rico grabbed his flamethrower that was thrown against the table and hugged it, he too turned back. Without hesitation the others ran off back to their homes. I smiled as I walked back towards them, they needed an apoligy.

" I'm sorry guys I'll try not to turn you guys again" I whispered, instead Skipper put a flipper on my lips to silence me.

" Not to worry my mammal friend, I wouldn't mind becoming a human again it would be okay if we could walk among humans without being caught" I felt a ghost of a smile tug at my face. I nodded in agreement.

" Sure whenever you want" I smiled.

* * *

The boys talked with the other animals, and they agreed they wouldn't mind turning into humans once and a while, with their concent of coarse. I nodded with their terms. That night the boys were in their HQ while I was sitting on their habitat, the water was cold but refreshing from the heat wave that we've been experiencing for the past few days, I favored the tingle of the water tickling my toes. I enjoyed stargazing something I haven't done in weeks, the zoo closed early on Sundays I took my chances and sat up on the what I called deck.

It was a clear night, the moon was beautiful as it shone down and reflected itself on the wavey waters, I smiled as the wind rippled the water and made a magestic lullaby as it smashed off of the rock. I had an idea to go swimming that night. I stood up and dove into the water, it was penetrating but the friction between cold and warmth didn't last long with the cold embracing me and cooling me off, I surfaced and breathed in as much air as I could, taking my hands and staightning out my hair. I kicked off my sandals and watched as they floated up and swam on teh surface, it felt good to have my feet freed. I swam towards the rock and passed the thermeter, it was 86 degrees farinhet, pretty warm for a penguins habitat. As I came towards the back of the rock I observerd that I wasn't alone.

Kowalski was swimming as well, it caught me off guard as I wondered how he got in here without me knowing. Slowly I dunked my head under the water and watched his show, Kowalski was a wonderful swimmer, he did many loop de loops without taking a breath, myself surfaced a bunch of times while I awaited for his breathe, when he did surface his eyes meet mine. I smiled coyly and waved, he floated there without an expression then he cheekly smiled.

" Sky I thought you were watching the stars" he challenged, I smiled brighter. I laid on my back and floated.

" Who says I couldn't have a midnight swim?" I asked, put the question on him I thought.

" Er no one you just suprised me as all" Kowalski sounded so casual and cool headed, I've always wondered what it would be like to push his buttons once or twice, don't ask me why it was a tempation I've had since I came to live with these guys.

" Yeah, by the way Kowalski we never had a conversation at all, or ones that are really short" I responded while my feet touched the bottom, concrete figures.

" Well what kind of diagolue would you like to engage in?" he asked, I pondered not sure of what to say.

" I've always wondered I've learned that Kowalski is polish for blacksmith why is that your name when your the intelligent one" Intelligent sounded like I polished him for something he had, but lacked a little bit as well, he turned his head to the side embarrased.

" Yes that is it's orgin and ethmology however it is let alone a name" I found myself agreeing with him, I suppose that made sence, he couldn't pick his name.

" Are you Skipper, Private and Rico brothers?"

" No we all came here at different times, Skipper was first then me, Rico followed by Private"

" What's your favorite pasttime?"

" Inventing, calculating and something else I enjoy"

" What's the something else?" I asked quickly.

" Classifed" Though I could tell it was secret by his tone, the agitation that rang through it.

I yawned and laid down on my back. As I stared at the sky I saw two lights flashing, an airplane I thought to myself, then it came closer almost as if directed at me. Sure enough it was a plane a huge private jet by the looks of it and it was indeed directed towards me. As if the plane knew it was crashing it lefted a bit but it dipped down this time headed straight for Kowalski.

" Kowalski! look out!" I yelled as I jumped towards him, I embraced him as soon as the planes tip crashed into the pool, sending us underneath the waves.

* * *

Who crashed into the pool? Find out next chapter as well I'm gonna have fun with the penguin's turning human! But tell me your thoughts on the idea

Feedback is welcome

1995penguin


	7. How I learned to stop worrying

Chapter 7: How I learned to stop worrying and let my sister take over

As we submerged from the water, I looked to see the tip of the plane was in the water, the wings and body balancing off of the rocks and unsteadly still. I moaned as I swam towards the rocks, pulled myself up along with Kowalski who was unmoving in my arms. As I sat upon the habitat my eyes stared at the code written on the plane. It wasn't very big perhaps the size of a private jet and the words on the plane were half emerged in water, Ell were the only words I could make out so far, just then I heard a shrek coming from the other side of the plane. I dashed over and walked cafefully on the wing but gasped when I saw who the victum was.

" Hannah?" The question was slurred in either suprise or anger, I couldn't pick which one. She had a coy, annoyed smile on her face as she swam over to me, she streightned her mauve trenchcoat and her black and white swirled dress, she waved her hair fruitlessly as if a dog removing excess water from her long ponytail. She turned towards the plane and whistled quickly. Out of the door wobbled a platypus, Aussie walked as fast as he could into Hannah's arms, she smiled proudly as she cuddled him. She then looked up at me and noticed Kowalski in my arms, I cuddled him closely scared she would pounce and grab him from me.

" Sky! I'm so glad I found you I was worried about you, and so was dad why in the world are you living here?" Hannah stubbornly asked while she did her scuffing of the nose thing, I scowled in responce.

" How did you know where I was? New York is a big city for a little girl" I chided, she scowled at me like a mirror reflection, she then smiled as she looked around coyly at the whole place.

" So you live in the zoo, figures" She whispered under her breath. I cocked my head in annoyence at her, muttered under my breath as I sighed.

" What do you want Hannah?" I placed my hands on my hips.

" Oh that, well I found you by my GPS tracker on you and I wanted to see how you were doing"

" Hannah you are the most, idiotic, stupid, annoying thing on the face of this Earth! I swear why did you ever bother to come here if you kicked me out in the first place?" I felt Kowalski shutter in my arms from me yelling. Hannah flinched to her disliking, she groped Aussie in her arms, I could hear her starting to speak quietly but quickly dislodged it from my mind.

" How dare you! I must say I become awfully worried about my actions to you and out of the bottom of my heart I came to find you" Hannah yelled towards me.

" Yeah the black abyss of your heart" I chided.

" Nevermind Father has become very depressed and would like us to go for dinner with him" Hannah closed her eyes shyly and walked towards the jet.

" Tell him I have plans" I thought of my father's poor, ailed face I couldn't help but frown. I heard Hannah's stifled laugh.

" My dear sister Sky, may I remind you of our father's condition? A poor, widowed young man filthy rich and all he wants is Hilly back, and you know what I think that you could at least have the desicency to come to dinner with us since you are the cause of the death" Hannah biterly recoiled to me.

" Your the reason I'm not going" Darkly I swallowed my fears, lodged all of my anger and directed them towards my sister, she got hit by my words.

" Very well then I suppose Father will have to make do without then" I nodded in agreement.

" Skyler Hillary Bell, I figured you have more of a consious towards this, I suppose you do not" Hannah climbed into her jet along with Aussie. I could have sworn she was staring at me the whole time with saddend eyes. I felt my hands roll up into balls, I knew I should have more of a standard towards my father and the death of my beloved mother, however with Hannah involved it could turn into chaos instead of a plesent meal.

" Alright Hannah, I'll intend where and when shall we meet?" I sighed, defeated.

Hannah smiled a devious smile and turned to face me.

" We'll see you at the Tenzan at 6:00 be ready" Hannah turned to walk into the jet when abruptly she turned, not fully but enough to see a coyish smile spring on her face.

" By the way I'm planning to bring Austin, you know the cute guy who lives next door to us? Just to let you know" I frowned, she was bringing a boyfriend to please Dad and to get mom of his mind, I frowned largely as she sat in her jet and sprung up into the air.

" She makes me sick" I muttered to myself, I turned to find Kowalski staring intently at me.

" You have a twin sister?" he asked bewildered.

" Unfortunely yes, that was my younger sister Hannah Bell as you can infer we don't get along very well" I turned to walk into the fishbowl opening.

As I climbed down the ladder, I ran straight for my room and opened my drawer. My wardrobe wasn't big enough yet I would have to do with my purple turtle neck, beige khaki pants, along with black sandals. I walked to my bathroom to get changed and frizz up my hair, however it still managed to stay as flat as a board. I looked at myself in the mirror, my eyes were still slightly closed, I grown atone to those eyelashes I recieved and love the squinted eye look. I took a bit of water and painted my lips to make them a darker tint. I walked out of my room and flated the wrinkles in my clothes.

" Well boys I'm going out for dinner tonight" I replied while I snatched an elastic on the recliner ( It must have fell from my backpack) and pulled my hair up into a small ponytail. The boys all studied me intently, Skipper narrowed his eyes.

" What if a spy comes and attacks you while your eating? I can't trust my lovely lady to be poisoned!" His voice shifted at the word poisoned, all the others gasped at his words.

" What?" I asked.

" Make one of us human so we can keep an eye on you" Skipper demanded, without hesitation at the sound of his voice, I concreted and tried to make one of them human. As I closed my eyes I heard a pop of a bubble like the sound before, as I opened my eyes I saw who it was,

Kowalski.

* * *

As if it couldn't get anymore awkward, the walk was the worst. We walked on Columbus Avenue searching for the Tenzan restaurant, many people were out walking the streets it seemed more alive when the lights came on. I watched as we came to a place with green colored texture. As I walked in I absorbed the look.

Red Japanese lanterns hung from the walls, beautifully planted Cherry blossoms sprang from pots and decorated the floors with pink colored petals. The arctexture was made of oak wood, hanging from walls scrolls with many Kanji words. The booths were pretty as well, yellow with black dotted seatings placed at oak tables. I looked around for my Father.

I found him, sitting awakwardly at the table, dressed in a fancy tuexdo looking arrangement. He smiled at Hannah and Austin who were seated with him, nodding in the right places but not with his heart, the empty seat beside him made my heart flutter with dispair. Hannah had her hair made into a bun with a blue rose sliced through it. Her eyelashes sparkled as they were puffed out. Her lips were coral red which made them look like they were bleeding. She woar a black strapless dress as she had her arm snuggled in between her and Austin.

I walked over towards them and took a seat beside my father, Kowalski fell beside Austin, uncomfortably of coarse. My father's eyes looked at mine and I swear he smiled a bit, his hands clasped together loosely as he stared intently at me then back at Kowalski. He motioned towards me.

" Who is this Sky?" His tone sounded, pleased.

" Oh this is Kowalski, he is a tentent at the apartment I boarded in. It just so happened that he was coming here for supper and asked me to join him" I lied between my teeth. My dad smiled a bit more with each word.

" Kowalski eh? Sounds like a man who works at my Bell's Resort in Poland are you from there?"

Kowalski shook his head quickly, his face turned red as everyone looked at him.

" No sir I assure you I am from Manhattan, New York" His tone was sharp as a whip, a rusty whip if that.

My father took a sip of his wine, placed it firmly on the table, gave a glance back at me.

" You know Honey, since living around Manhattan many Univeristies are avaible and even without a public degree you could enter one flawlessly" My father turned the tables back to me.

" Nah, I'm not interested I'd rather be a homemaker right now" I splawed my hands out on the table, my hands nearly touched Kowalski's, to which he flinched a slight bit.

" Well It's always there" My dad replied with another sip.

" Hey Daddy guess what Miyuki's coming with me to Paris next week, and I'm invited to her apartment there isn't that exciting!" Hannah added, I rolled my eyes, another trip what a surprise.

" Hannah that is exicting, I haven't been to Paris in years since your mother's and mine first honeymoon" His tone deepened a bit to which I scowled at Hannah.

" Nice going" I mummered under my breath. Austin got tense as well did Kowalski, Hannah rolled her eyes and muttered something quietly. I watched as a waiter came to our table.

I ordered the miso soup, nothing else sparked my interest. I had to hide my smirk at the fact that Kowalski jumped at the fact that sushi was on the menu. My father ordered a salad while Austin gluttened on the bread basket, apparently he had an allergy to seafood and Hannah forgot to inform him of the restaurant genre.

I watched as Kowalski fiddled around with the plastic wrapping on the chopsticks. He peered once to meet my face but felt embarrased when I saw him struggling. I smiled as I unpeeled the wrapper and grabbed a piece for him and placed it in his mouth. Hannah gave me a look as well did my dad. He took a dainty sip of wine and coughed once to let the silence escape.

" I think Kowalski can handle himself dear" He whispered to me, I shrugged while Kowalski's face burned up.

* * *

After our buffet at the restaurant, along with Austin getting sick from the smell of fish. And my dad's drunken songs, even though they made me laugh made me cry on the inside. I smiled to myself when Hannah took us to an ice cream parlour afterwards.

We made our way back to the same Haagen Daz that me and Miyuki found ourselves at earlier. We walked in and sat together at the booth. I ordered a small strawberry milkshake the miso turned my stomach around. My father ordered a small chocolate dipped cone, accidently ordered two but gave the second one to Hannah. I knew he thought of Hilly when his face suddenly stopped and frowned in spite of itself. Hannah had a bit of a remorseful face herself.

Kowalski didn't eat anything, said he had a lactose insuffiency, my father nodded and begain anaine conversation with him. It made me smile to see he was smiling with Kowalski. Austin spend the whole time in the bathroom, with my dad checking often on him.

My father, Hannah, and Austin piled in the limo and closed the door. I offered to walk home along with Kowalski, before they left my dad rolled his window down.

" You know you can always come back home, please don't let Hannah control you life you are the eldest after all" My father replied. I nodded.

" I know but I need to grow up as well" I reminded him, I was plainly looking for a loussy excuse.

He closed his eyes loosely and smiled.

" My door is always open" He took off.

I stared at the street until the limo become a blur in the blackness. I motioned for Kowalski to walk down the street with me. I walked ahead a couple of paces before I turned around and found Kowalski staggering a few paces behind me.

I then started to cry.

* * *

Sorry I took a while to update, anyways I want to give you guys a visual idea of what Sky looks like. For those of you have seen or heard of Invader Zim I kinda of modeled her after Gaz. Imagene short blonde hair that cradles her face with puffy bangs, her eyes are squinted close. I also gave her a distritve personality as I designed her as well, however her soft personaillty fits her better I think.

1995penguin


	8. KABOOM!

Chapter 8: KABOOM!

I trully tried my own startegies every waking day, however it was an intriging mystery to me. A huge wooden crate was lodged between the corner, a ripped piece of paper was stuck between the splintered wood, I tried to grab it but it was stuck. I shrugged as I went to join the boys in the main room.

To my surpise no one was present. I looked around and even searched Kowalski's lab throughly, Zut, none was here. I shrugged as I walked up to the fridge I grabbed a drink of milk, swallowed it bitterly and walked towards the table.

It felt empty being in the HQ by myself, I tapped my spoon on the table as I perched my hand underneath my chin. My stomach was still digesting my Japanese meal from the other night. I stood up quickly as I heard a shuffling of feet adjacent to me. I peered up and crouched towards the door that led to Kowalski's lab. I peered through the glass that didn't show anything. I sighed as I opened the door a crack and peered inside.

A little shilloute was shrowed in the corner, unable to see anything in the midths of an explosion that erupted my eyesight. I flinched as I opened the door by mistake. I fell inside and peered up at the shadow, I narrowed my eyes as I groaned to myself quitely.

" Rico" He turned towards me with a goofish smile on his face, behind him pieces of wood had been devored into pieces of splinters. A stick of dyanmite was lodged in his hands.

" Why are you blowing stuff up?" I asked, " More importantly where is everyone else?" My eyes searched the perimeter. Rico grunted and explained to me in his languge, I nodded though had no idea what he said.

" Okay" I said slowly enough. I shrugged it off as I was running to my room to grab some clothes. I threw on my outfit I bought a couple days ago at that shop and straightened my hair to match. I walked out of the bathroom and towards the lab. When I returned Rico was still in the corner, the TNT stick was now in his mouth, making the illuison of a lost, puppy dog without an owner. I walked towards him and smiled.

" Hey Rico, if the boys left you would like to come to town with me?" I asked poiletly, after all I never throughly knew Rico in and out and second of all the poor guy was probably all alone. He gave a little "yep" and I concreted and turned him into a human.

Rico was slightly taller then me, by an inch. His black hair was flat excluding the puff of hair that made his Mohawk. He wore a tuxedo with shiny black shoes. Maybe a bit too dazzling for the city, but it would have to do.

We walked out of the tunnel and towards the park, past the tree and into Manhattan's streets. We walked out towards West 50 street. I didn't have an agenda planned in my head, it was a Tuesday morning and I wanted to do something, also I needed to withdrawl from my account, I was almost out of money.

We stopped inside of a Dunkin Donuts shop. It was lodged with a Pizza hut and KFC. I walked to a line and ordered a maple glaze donut, Rico on the other hand was wide eyed at the whole, colorful store, it actually brought a smile to my face. I walked towards a magenta colored booth and sat beside a window with him.

I watched as many people walked by the window. I dunked my donut into drink of coffee I offered to buy for Rico, however he never drank any of it. Rico peered outside and smiled his crazy smile, his scar glittered almost in the light, made me wonder how he got it in the first place. I plopped a piece of donut in my mouth and watched as some crumbs fell onto my lap. I liked the essence of maple off my fingers and looked down the road. I stood up and walked out of the door, Rico followed me towards Avenue of America where I found the Aurora bank.

I withdrawled about 200 dollars from my bank ( Even though I have my bank card I use a limit a week) stuffed it in my backpack and walked out. I must admit even though we just ate I was bit famished. I turned to see Rico was looking curiously at a garbage can, with some admirers watching him coyly, I pulled his hand and started to find a restaurant.

I was on West 55 street until I found a restaurant that both I and Rico could enjoy. A place called Milos that was in the seafood genre, even after eating a Japanese restaurant I still had room for fish. I walked in with Rico we both waited for a seat.

We sat beside a beige colored wall, a cone shaped light dimmly lit the place we sat at. A beautiful boquet of flowers in a glass were in front of us with a white laced table cloth underneath, infering this was a highly expensive restaurant I thought. A young waiter came over to our table and gave us both menus. Rico's glass eyes opened up as he saw the names of fish he reconigzed on the menu. I knew myself I would have to order for him.

I order the scalops, I really enjoyed them even when I was a kid. Rico got the sardines, his face was bubbling with happiness when the waiter walked away. It was then I noticed the two girls sitting behind us. They were whispering to each other and smiling at what I thought was me, instead I noticed it was Rico they were beaming at. I smiled deviously myself as I poked him in the elbow.

" Don't look now Rico, but I think those girls are looking at you" Rico abruptly turned around, to which the girls embarrassed turned around without hesistation. He smiled to himself but shrugged at me. I knew he had Dolly at home with him. I stiffled a laugh about a penguin in love with a barbie doll from a toy collection.

When the waiter returned with our food, he placed our plates respectivly in front of us, then walked away without a word. I grabbed my plate and picked at my scallops, even though they were delicious I distasted the sauce that flavered them. While Rico devored his sardines in minutes. The waiter returned with my bill, I placed the money on the checkbook and walked out of the restaurant. Rico was singing something in his gargled throat, it was a nice melody whatever it was.

* * *

The day was still young and after spending 39.05 dollars at Milos I was left with 160.05. I decided to spend it on another day. The afternoon had turned to a bitter cold and the sky had turned to an unplesent, dark grey color. Instead of walking in the cold, me and Rico walked towards a bus stop and took a bus to Central Park. During the ride a couple of rain drops had bounced off the windows until the sprinkles became a downpour on the streets, draining everything in sight. As we approched the deary park, we ran off the bus and into the tunnel. The tunnel was even accepting water, as it seeped through the muddied floors. I passed my room and threw my backpack off my shoulders onto my bed. Rico ran ahead towards Kowalski's lab and into the main HQ room, I followed him.

I noticed the boys were back and that brought a smile to my face. Skipper informed me they were doing some spy work on Julian or whatever his name was, ( apparently he was quiet this day) I shrugged as I sat down at the table and listened to Kowalski's anaylis, Private's cheery voice, Skipper's sterness and of coarse Rico's friendly grunts. I smiled to myself, even without they boys or at least one of them it was a pretty good day.


	9. An intriguing conversation with Kowalski

Chapter 9: An intriguing conversation with Kowalski.

A lazy Wednesday morning, or was it even Wednesday? I wasn't sure the days kept ticking by without any trace of existance. I stood up and shrugged and walked towards my bathroom.

I ran my tub until it was full and took off my pajamas which were full of Honey nut cheerios stains, and they were starting to smell a little bit, I threw them to the side of the room as I soaked my feet into the tempting water. My whole body quivered in the heat and the endulgence of the water, as I briskly touched the liquid I saw the dirt fall off of me and shadow me, what a wonder I was with all this filth on me.

I leaned and pressed my back against the end of the tub and sunk down until my shoulders were submerged under water. The ends of my hair swirled, twisted, floated as if alive as a seaweed plant under the ocean. To have a bit of grease excelled from my hair felt wonderous to my skelp. The way my body was tingling was presumbly a thank you to me.

Abruptly, a knock on the door disrupted me, I perked up a bit and felt the water dribble from my chin. Cocking my head to the side curiously I asked who it was.

" Er Kowalski"

" Oh Kowalski hey what's up?" I asked, kind of a bit awkward for casual conversation I thought at my friendly greeting.

" Skipper and me are heading over to order some General Tsu Chinease food what is your order?" His tone was nervous, though I could understand why.

" Nah I'll skip I'm gonna be cooking tonight for myself" I replied as I thought of the left over taco kit that was in the fridge.

" If your certain" He whispered so low I could barely hear him. I heard pattering foot steps walk away from the door, my brain reacted before I had a chance to even think of what I was saying.

" Hey Kowalski!" I heard the steps stop then walk back towards the door.

" Yes Sky?"

" Do you like candy?" God I sounded like a pedophile, didn't I? I thought to myself.

" Er...Ahhh,...n-n-nyes" He broke in spite of himself, he must not have liked people knowing about his candy weakness.

" I have a whole bag of sour candies I brought with me, I just rememmbered it, and I was wondering would you like to have a candy party with me?" I asked.

" Sure Sky" I heard his voice vibrate from the door.

" Awesome when you get back, eat your supper and come to my room we'll have it there" I could feel my heart racing in excitement.

I stepped out of the tub and into my room, threw on anything I could find and walked out into the HQ. The others had already left and that left me to myself. I threw myself down on the recliner and awaited their return.

When they arrived it was about 10 at night to which I was still a bit tired. Baths and sitting don't go well with me, I watched as Private, Rico and Skipper said good night to me and walked towards their respective bearings and little Kowalksi into his lab.

I was surprised as I stood up and walked towards the door which immedatly was shut in my face. I shrugged it off and figured he wasn't in the mood for a party after all, though in my mind I was really wondering what to do with all the candy.

1:30 in the morning and I was still awake. Laying on my bed and staring up the celiling, the summer night heat had made my Pj's stick to me and made me move around a lot in order to find comfort, my sheets were shifting under me as I kept finding cool spots only to be damped by my heated body. I layed my head against the pillow and slowly let my eyes drift to slumber.

" Psst, Sky!" I opened an eye as I saw Kowalski standing at my hallway, tapping his flippers nervousily and giving a sly smile as well. With my approval he walked in and stood beside my bed with his feet placed on the mat.

" Hey Kowalski, what's up can't sleep?"

" Er no, I was wondering if we could eat that candy now" His voice was cracking with nerves that he tried to hide.

" Oh sure if you'd like" I smiled as I darted out of bed and and ran towards my dresser. On top I grabbed my bag and opened it and pulled out the brown paper bag. I threw it at him and took my seat back at my bed. I then cocked my head when I remembered the lab.

" What was up with you in your lab?" He flinched a bit, peered up with one eye and sighed.

" Classifed" He answered as he took a hold of a sour key. He looked up at me and opened the bag with his free flipper, immedatly I placed my hand in and grabbed a sour gummy bear, my face puckered as it was sour cherry, my least favorite flavor.

" Hey Kowalski" I whispered mindful of my now pain endorsed head. I heard him mutter something to which I smiled a bit.

" Whats the time?"

" Not sure" He hiccuped back to me.

My eyes lolled over to the side of the bed where 3 paper bags had layed, emptied onto the carpet. Kowalski and I had devored the sours in minutes and his idea to grab more from the gift store was no so much a great idea. Those candies as delicious as they were turned my stomach and head against them.

I clutched my stomach as I rolled over and saw Kowalski splayed out on my matt. Instead of his penguin form he was now human, Funny,I thought when did I change him? Maybe eating candy in my influence reacted with my powers. My head whinced as I started to think about stuff. Yeah note to self exhaustion and sugar don't mix well.

" Hey Kowalski" I repeated, he once again moaned in responce.

" I thought eating candy turns you into a penguin" During my question he turned to face me and felt his body. Wearing his tux and seeing a bit of pale skin didn't go well, his blue eyes were clouded as he looked up at me, even his hair was fuzzed and fell loosely where ever it layed.

" I'm not sure Sky I was like this for a while" He replied while he burped silently, he blushed when he heard my laugh, full of pain but a good belly laugh.

" For how long?" I asked while I returned my gaze towards my celiling. The silence settled and I was surprised when I heard him sigh, a nice blessfull sigh filled with tension and nerves.

" When I had a thought" His voice was barely a whisper, I turned once again to my side despite my stomach's protests, and raised an eyebrow.

" Thoughts?" I repeated.

He nodded without gazing at me.

" Thoughts"

I tapped my fingers lazily on the edge of the wood for a minute before asking.

" What kind of thoughts?" I said while thinking I sounded testy.

" Personal items of interest Sky" He repiled hastly, I bit my tongue as my brain deciphered I pushed him a bit too far, I shut right up and turned on my back.

" I see"

I couldn't handle silence as it was making me tired, however the non movements had made my stomach a little bit better to work around the sugar infested items I had ingested. Just then I saw Kowalski get up and walk towards my door, lazily I put a hand up and waved.

" Night Kowalski, thanks for pigging out" I smiled.

He paused and turned around, an abashed smile lit up his face as his hands were placed on the frame.

" Y-yeah" He stuttered before returned to the side of the bed.

Instead of taking his spot on the matt, he bent down on one knee and looked at me once. My eyes were hazy as he leaned in closely and slowly but gently placed his lips on mine. I could taste the small bead of sour that still lingered on his lips and his head slowly moving, and looking up to see his pink face with closed eyes. He pulled back hesitantly, opened his eyes and slowly whispered.

" I'm sorry"

And with that he ran out of the door.

Plz don't hate me yet, well I'm back and it's summer vacation though that means balancing writing along with a new found summer job, anyways happy reading and sorry if i'm rusty.

1995penguin.


	10. Private

Chapter 10: Private

It was like a fuzzy dream all last night, one that if you thought of it too much. You'd get a headache and wish you hadn't been prodding it all day, however I was that person, one determined to find answers to it.

I walked out and grabbed a bowl of cereal to satifsfy my hunger for the morning. I looked around contently and found myself in the attention of Private, who at the time was the only penguin I saw. I grabbed a drink of orange juice and sat down and watched cartoons with him for a while.

" Hey Private" I finally found my voice after losing it to last night, he turned around and smiled brightly, waved a flipper and returned his attention to the Tv.

" Ello Sky" I took a long sip and set it down on the floor beside me. I layed on my stomach and moved forwards and splayed out beside Private, head on my hands I watched the ending sequence to the show before lolling on my side and facing his side.

" Er Private" I asked with octaves raising.

" Yes Sky?" He recoiled as his eyes turned to me. I dabbed my fingers on the floor and kicked my feet fruitlessly before sighing loudly and beginning.

" Did Kowalski? ummm...errr...ever say anything about liking someone?"

" Well there was always this cute little dolphin named Doris he was quite found of, and I hate to be rude but why are you asking this Sky?" Private prodded me further, making my face mantle as well as my patience wear thin.

" No reason, but umm well maybe I lied, you see last night Kowalski and I ate some candy and he well kissed me" I said while getting the shaken soda pop can effect as I thought of last night.

" Kowalski did what?" Private scream aloud as his flippers wailed out and flawed beside him.

" Aha, yea" I replied stifling back laughter.

" Hmmm, well not that you mention it Sky he has seen forlorn for some time now" His flipper placed thoughtfully on his beak as she paused, " And you do come up in his dialouge quite often"

Surpringsly, I was flattered a bit that he talked about me often, I nodded and let Private contune.

" So where are they now?" I asked while peering at the empty HQ.

" Our friend Roger has been having an awful toothache so they figured they could help him out, I declined because I was up late last night helping Kowalski work on something"

" Okay" I said quitely as I watched Private get up and walk towards the lab. I sighed there had to be something interesting to do around the place. I didn't feel much like shopping again and in reality there was nothing to shop for in the first place. Second the place was actually spotless which left tidying up out of my list, I sighed again as I rolled on my back and layed down.

I must have drifted off as I was violently awoken by Private shaking me.

" Sky I need a favor" he whispered lowly into my ear.

" Umm okay" I replied rubbing my eyes and listening to Private's command.

" Would you be able to turn Roger into a human? His tooth is awfully sore and he could probably go to the dentist that way" I nodded still half asleep as I let Private pull me into the sewers.

In the distance I could see Rico, Skipper and Kowalski sitting beside a moaning alligator, as soon as they saw me the smiled, except for Kowalski who barely made any eye contact. I knew what to do, I concreted and turned Roger into a small, thin boy with emerald green eyes and messy brown hair.

" Thank you so much Sky, remind me to bake you muffins as a thank you" I smiled and waved contenly as I watched the boys, ( now humans themselves) surface towards the HQ. As I walked the ladder I felt Kowalski touch my arm.

" Umm Sky may I have a word with you?"

" Sure" I replied kindly as I stepped back down and watched as Skipper pulled the case over the hole, darkening us both.

" I would like to apologize for my actions the other day, it was inappropriate and rude so therefor I" I placed a finger over his lips and stopped him abruptly.

" Look man it's cool alright?" I sighed contently as I let my finger slid off his lips and fall to my sides. Kowalski brightened a bit but not enough to show true happiness.

" Okay" He replied as he let me walk up towards the ladder first.

" Hmmm sir, we do have visual monitors tracking them down, however there seems to be a new person in the crowd" A red lobster replied as he started writing down notes and keeping eyes on the screen.

" Excellent work my minions, soon we well figure out the boys weakness and if i'm not mistaken we've already found that out" He replied as his nose had touched the blond hair girls face.


	11. Frustration

Chapter 11: Frustration

Despite what I said, I even wondered if it was cool. His kiss and his intimate passion had been on my mind all day, wait weeks to be precise. I knew that it wasn't a mistake Kowalski did that kiss because maybe, just maybe he did have feelings.

Feelings of taboo.

The summer was slowly giving away to the fall, which gleefully meant the zoo would be closing soon. Just 2 more weeks of hiding and I could be a little more free. Skipper still informed me of the zookeepers that would still linger and check on them, I promised I would still be their caged little songbird.

I was sitting on the recliner and was watching the boys. Skipper was working on new recon plans while Private was cleaning out his bunk, Rico was watching a movie and Kowalski, well Kowalski was in his lab, where he seemed to hide from everything.

" You know, Kowalski's not been himself lately what do you think Private?" Private shot a look at me which my face blazed in responce. I glanced away from him as I listened to him answer.

" I dunno Skippa, perhaps he's just having a bad week"

I sighed as I pulled my knees up and solemnly closed my eyes, mind playing the scene of the kiss over and over again. Why was I so worked up about this? Whenever I think of it I see Kowalski as a fake, a human. He's a penguin so why do I let my heart flutter? My knees grow weak but yet I think to myself as I curl a thread of hair, maybe just maybe, I have been falling for him.

That night at Tenzens, him and his cute tux and so unsure of himself. I got a taste of his shyness and it felt as if it pierced a hole in my heart, a sweet little hole which made me happy with thoughts that suffocated me. Fondling with the wrapper embarrassed he couldn't make amends to open it, and his skin, so soft like a silk linen sheet.

I wanted, I wanted . . . .to be honest, I didn't know what to say to him now. Time had passed since my episode and I realised, the boys were gone, except him. The clanging of metal and machinery were still echoing around the lab. I swallowed hard as I made my jelly like legs stand up and walk.

My heart ached and beated as my hand tried to grip the cold metal latch. I once again swallowed as my heart sped up as I felt my hands turn and hear the handle clicking, at that precise moment he heard it too, and stopped everything. I slowly opened the door and invited the sound of the usually annoying metal creak, instead it broke a noise to disturb the unnerving silence.

Kowalski was standing and tampering with his keypad and listening to a bit of music on the radio. He pretended that I wasn't there, I knew he was. I clenched my hands as I walked up to the penguin and lightly stood over him for a few seconds, I opened my mouth to speak but was stopped by his whip motion of his flipper.

" Sky . . . . " He whispered, I quickly closed my mouth.

" Yes, Kowalski?" My voice hinged with nerves.

" I wanna. . . .I want to let you know something," Before my eyes, the bubble encased him and burst leaving him in his human form.

He aching slowly turned around and our gazes finally met. His clouded ocean blue eyes locked with mine, and for once I actually felt as if my squished eye lashes were plied apart and opened wide enough so he could see mine.

" Go ahead, then" I stopped as I felt his hand touch my heated cheek and ruffle my stiff-stick-to-the-side hair. He then leaned forwards towards my ear.

" I can't deny it any longer, I . . . .I. . ..your different, I knew it, your beautiful, intelligent, down to earth and so . . .so lovely, I can't stand it I know there gonna be a man by your side and what aches me is that . . . .is that" He swallowed loudly and then contuned, " What I'm saying is, I really do love you Sky, it-it just frustrates me that I know it won't work, I mean your a human and I'm a short, stubby penguin, and I know you see me more than that but still, what would your dad say seeing that? He'd think it would be improbable to have grand kids" We both blushed at that thought but quickly shunned it away. " And well, I know that there is no way we can be forever, but can we, can we still be good friends?" He pulled away from me and made me stare into those maginifed eyes by his glasses. I blushed brighter and felt my body scream at him.

" I want to be more than friends" my brain came up with the wrong responce, but it was the truth. After that night after our little episode, I was drowned by him. I felt myself become needy about him, clingy if you will. Yet it was a new feeling, I knew I was in love with him. And that part was fighting with the parts the thought it was disgusting. And just thinking of his face, and goofiness made me realise it more.

I made sure my eyes were wide and locked with his.

" I love you Kowalski, and I'm glad we returned feelings," His eyes were drowned in curiosity, yet sparkled with surprise. He cupped my chin in his hand and angled my head slightly to the side, and leaned in close.

CLANG, TINK TINK.

We both looked as suddenly a metal ball object had appeared from a vent above us. In an instant it exploded into a huge fog, Kowalski huddled close to me for protection as we heard feet steeping around us. Kowalski tried his best to look around but he silently cursed under his breath. Funny, never thought I'd hear him curse before. When suddenly the fog uplifted and left us alone in the lab. I stepped away from him and looked around, nothing look out of plac-

" NO! THEY TOOK IT!" Kowalski screamed as he turned to his keypad and scammered around, I turned around abruplty, scared from his spontanious uncalled for yelling.

" Took what?" I called back, Kowalski tensed up and looked at me.

" Skippers recon plans, they have all our moves and weak points on them, if the enemy got their hands on them we'll be done for"

My attention gazed away to the metal ball, which was now split in half. Curiously I walked over and picked it up, looking at insignia that was printed on it.

" Hmm Kowalski, do you know any enemies that have a red crab printed on it" Quickly, Kowalski ran over in a panic.

" No, anyone but him" he mumurmed.

Ok, plz don't get mad at this, but i got some free time and decided to update, anyways I'll be busy with school but i'll make time for this story I promise.

1995penguin


	12. Plans of the brilliant sort

Chapter 12: Plans Of The Brillant Sort

" Wait what?" I sputtered out as I grabbed a flock of stray hair and moved it away from my eyes, my attention had turned towards Kowalski in an instant as he appeared to shuffle around the place in a panic.

" The Recon plans, Skipper was producing a plan for us to assaisante , T-that insignia was his which means that Dr. Blowhole is one step ahead of us" Kowalski's worried stricken eyes replied as he looked at me.

" Who's Dr. Blowhole?" I asked while cocking an eyebrow in confusion. Kowalski rolled his eyes and sighed loudly, annoyed and agitated by this furthur disruption. He took his clipboard and began to scribble down notes, he then showed me a picture of a dolphin with a device around his eye.

" One of Skipper's enemies, I don't much about personal history but their rivarly goes way back, 10 years to be precise," He paused, pased and then returned to center.

" However, Dr. Blowhole has many spies situated in the small place of Coney Island, we've been there before however it wasn't all fun and games. We had to stop him from melting the South Pole"

" I remember seeing Chuck Charles reporting about that mysterious situation a few years ago" My mind clicked when the world was in panic of the fire hoops that appeared over night. Hannah and I were in complete awe when we watched the live report.

" You see? He's evil and he always rubs in my face that he has the better expement," His face turned bitter and he scowled.

" Soo, what are you going to do now?" I asked quietly. Kowalski sighed and facepalmed.

" I don't know . . . . . the hard part is telling Skipper, he-he surely is going to discharge me for this one, how-how could I let that slip" I bit my lip and stepped forwards, splayed a hand on his shoulder and recalled.

" It was me... I let your guard down, I am the one to blame . . . I'm sorry"

Kowalski's face softened, and he smiled kinderly and placed a hand over mine. He pressed our foreheads together and whispered.

" No, it's not your blame"

" Kowalski, front and center" Skipper's voice rang through the HQ and shivered down our spines in surprise and shock. I nodded as I let Kowalski go and face the music. I sighed as I walked out as well and stood in front of the 3 penguins and beside Kowalski.

" Skipper, has our Recon plans" Skipper's eyes widened as he stepped forwards with his trademark scowl.

" You realise what this means soldier?" He asked quietly and a voice with a hint of monotone. Kowalski gulped.

" Yes Sir, our enemy is now many steps ahead of us" Skipper flicked a flipper up.

" Bingo"

" But-but Sir, we had a blind attack, Sky and I were in the lab when a smoke bomb came from the vent and assaulted us, they then took the advantage and proceeded to take our plans" Kowalski explained as he frantly wailed his hands in the air and paced around.

" Question is, how did you not hear the intruder coming from the vent? And what were you and Sky doing in the lab alone?" Skipper emphisezed the word alone and it both rang visously in our ears. Kowalski blushed and began to shake.

" Nothin-" " That does explain why you are in human form" Skipper intrupeted him with a devious smile and wink. Kowalski by this point was as red as a tomato.

" NO" Kowalski screamed and mantled brighter when everyone stared at him.

" Honestly Skipper why you must come to such conclusions is popropstious, Sky was merely asking a question such as supper and what we should have" Skipper seemed to buy it but quickly opened his mouth before shutting it again. Something told me Kowalski would have many questions to answer at bedtime.

I crossed my arms as Kowalski and the boys came up with plans. Skipper and Kowalski had made 20 pages of blueprints before diseding on about half of them, Rico and Private were on watch duty searching the HQ for any secret cameras or hearing devices. I sat in the corner and watched as the time ticked by, I wondered what Miyuki was up too I should have grabbed her cell, and asked what she was up too; a time like this would be perfect to go out for a couple of hours.

" No no no Skipper please, your not going to?" Kowalski whispered to Skipper, loud enough everyone heard.

" What other choice do we have, I have done some spy work on Blowhole and he seems to have an interest in our lovely lady, it's easy to make a lobster talk when he's in hot butter, Blowhole plans to take her hostage to get what he wantsd" Kowalski nodded in agreement as he shook his pencil. By this time I gave him a piece of candy to turn him back, it was kinda intimating with 3 penguins and a grown male conversing together.

" What is he hoping to prod with taking Sky?" Kowalski peered up from his notes.

" Not sure not that much into his plans yet, however it won't be pretty we can expect that much" Skipper replied as he returned to the papers.

" Besides it's easy to fake passports right? Sky can just pretend to be someone else and then your fine, Blowhole has a broader internet excess then us and be able to track her in a minute of seconds"

" Hmmm that is a good idea, perhaps we should include her in the conversation then?"

I placed a hand in the air and eaved it back and forth.

" No worries I heard it all, so this guy plans to take me eh?" I asked as I stood and joined the boys at the table.

" Correct amondo Sky, in order to prevent that from happening were going to change you a bit and give you a fake name then get you a passport and send you somewhere far away until your safe again" I nodded in agreement and turned towards Kowalski.

" Sounds good and I have some hair dye that Stella gave to me when I was the hair saloon, she gave me bright red to jazz it up though I'm not sure why" I then grabbed my backpack from my room and showed them the circle shaped container.

" Good now you need a new name" Before he could reply I came up with one.

" How about Elle Samantha Gibson? Not the best, but it will do" I replied as I ran to the bathroom and ran the sink, I dunked my head in quick and then started to dab the red all throughout my hair. As it absorbed I rinsed it out again and then towel dried it, sure enough my hair was now blood red, thank God it wasn't perment.

I walked out and showed the guys. Skipper made Rico cough up a pair of glasses and made me wear them.

" These glasses make it hard for people to see your real eye color, as well as your eye type" I nodded as I adjusted them on the bridge of my nose and then sat back down.

" Wheres the place?" I asked getting right to buisness.

" Honolulu, Hawaii at the Coconut Akulwula Resort, it's on a nice secluded beach and theres no one with alies to Blowhole I did some research as well, your scheduled to stay there for 2 weeks but we will contact you if any furthur rest period is needed, if that happens give them this" Skipper handed me a gold colored credit card.

" This is indeed a credit card however Kowalski modifed it, it has money in it, that gets used but then it never gets deleted it's as if to say you never spend a cent, so go and have a ball" Skipper smiled. I too mirrored his smile as I put the card in my backpack and into my wallet.

" Wait, what about clothes and stuff like that?" I asked, Skipper smiled as he tapped a flipper on my arm.

" Oh don't worry I checked out all those girly shops for my girl and got everything you need for a nice, beach vacation, your luggage will be there and waiting for you, as well as transportation, everything is taken care of"

" Thanks guys, I'll go get that passport no.." " No need to worry" Skipper flipped a flipper and then motioned to Rico who gave me a passport with a picture that looked like me on it. I cocked an eyebrow and looked towards them.

" Uhh did you guys have a camera when you took this?" I asked curiously.

" That's our little secret" Skipper winked as I gave him a glare, I rolled my eyes in humor as I once again turned towards the tunnel.

" Woah, you don't think your going alone are you?" I abruptly stopped, cocked an eyebrow again and turned around.

" Ya" was my only reply. Skipper once again laughed.

" We decided to send one person with you for protection" All the penguins behind him gave him looks and and shrugged.

" And we decided . . . .Kowalski"

" What?" Me and Kowalski chimed in at the same time.

" Well sure, Kowalski's the brains and he knows everything which means is they gave him some sort of antidote that he would spill his brains out, and he's safer with you"

Kowalski whiced a bit.

" If your sure Skipper. . . " he sighed as he followed me into the tunnel.

And then the silence started.


	13. Aloha

Chapter 13: Aloha

We sat on a plane for a good two hours or so before finally arriving at Honolulu. Kowalski tried to keep himself content by watching the movie, though we both know our minds were tainted with the fact we were spending two weeks together, alone.

I shifted uncomfortably and tapping the pop can with my nail as I watched Kowalski, he wore a black muscle t-shirt with beige khaki pants and brown sandals, I will admit it was nice for a change and a little bit seducting if I am to admit. He caught me red handed staring at him, a subtitle blush appeared on his face as he stiffended up.

" What? I know it;s not me Sky, but the tempurture is currently at. . . " I sushed him as I peered over him and saw the sights of the crystal blue waters, and various jagged edges of bleach white beaches. My mind flashed to the thought of Kowalski and our chaffers.

" By the way Kowalski, who is our driver or who is our company?" Kowalski relaxed as I returned to my seat, I jiggled and got dizzy as I felt our plane begin to start to shift downwards to a landing.

" I'm accurate that Skipper said it was Sun Company" Kowalski answered as we watched the hazy clouds begin to form the islands below.

Many buildings began to pop up and show their dimesions and the beach became a far away sight, for now that is. The plane landed smoothly as we boarded off and walked to the carasol. I saw my blue luggage with a blue colored fish tag on it that read Skipper. I was glad the clue was obvious or else we would be waiting for our luggage all day. I grabbed it and watched as Kowalski recieved his, we both walked outside together.

There was a warm breeze that felt like a fuzzy blanket touching your skin, the sun was positioned majesticly in the sky and pointed down at the enormous stained glass sun catcher that was stationed in the airport. A shadow of a sun with sea weed like rays stretched across the tiled floor. Kowalski grabbed my attention back by tapping my shoulder lightly.

We walked across the boardwalk til we found the cliche black limo parked at the bus lane. The red and white sign with the bubble letters that read Sun Company were embedded on the sign. Leave it to Skipper to find the most mysterious limo.

" Ya Skipper has a thing for the mystery genre" Kowalski chucked as he read my mind. I laughed as the man stepped out of the car and opened the trunk for us. We piled our baggage into the trunk and slammed it shut and stepped in. Kowalski sat uncomfortably close to me which in return made me blush.

" Coconut?" The man spoke with with a grave voice.

" Yes Sir" Kowalski barked while nodding his head.

The man gave a chuckle that startled me and made Kowalski cradle my arm.

Kowalski woke me up an hour later as I fell asleep. The humming of the engine and the warmth that erupted from the breeze felt nice and calming, but the best was. . . .snuggling on Kowalski's side. Even in human form he felt so soft and fluffy as if his skin gets mixed with fur. I blushed a bit as I saw Kowalski's winter blue eyes staring and his slightly puckered lips form a sweet smile, his pale skin was flushed a light pink as he took a hand and stroked my hair for a minute to wake me up a bit more.

" Ready to go?" He asked sweetly, I nodded as we both walked out, thanked the driver and took our luggage. We wheeled into the lobby, Kowalski made me sit down as he got our reservations.

The lobby was huge as big as a ballroom. A huge crystal glass dome was over top and letting the light shine through, wicker chairs and sofas with zebra printed cusions were present with many magazine thrown on top of a glass table. There wasn't in the lobby just one person I took note of.

She was standing by the fish tank and looking at an angelfish. She was wearing a black shoulderless sundress with black 6 inch heels. She had a strawhat on her head and her hair was a long length that came down to about her waist. Her hair was a strange turquoise blue and her skin was awfully pale.

" Alright ready Sky? Our floor is on the 2nd floor room 206" Kowalski gave me the spare key and we walked towards the elevator. My mind dazzed on the blue haired girl. Kowalski gave me another nudge.

" Something on your mind?" I shook my head and moved the strand of unfamilar red hair out of my face. He winced a bit as he looked at his clothing, he moved and whispered in my ear.

" Mind letting me unwind a bit if you know what I mean?" I nodded and blushed at his voice. I showed him the piece of spearmint candy. His mouth watered a bit before he shook it off and blushed a bit. I laughed a bit at his reaction, Kowalski the candy lover.

We stopped at the 2nd floor and turned down the coffee colored hall til we found our oak door with the brass placement that read 206. We both looked down at the two red and pink lei's hanging from our doorknob as well as bottle of champaigne sitting awkwardly against the door. Kowalski was confused until he saw a piece of tag board with the hotel's insignia on it. He sighed loudly in agitation.

" It says, Have a wonderful Honeymoon from your friend Skipper" We both blushed brighter as we unlocked the door. I gasped when I saw the room.

A huge heartshaped bed was sitting against the wall, giving more attention to the screen patio door that gave way to the deck that showed the waves and beach. Beside us was the bathroom all set with a jacuzzi, toilet and sink and a flatscreen tv against the wall on the tub. The jacuzzi also had a little encove in the wall that made a waterfall that would fall with rose petals. I then stepped out and followed Kowalski towards the bed and sat down on it, as I did I watched the fan spin around.

" Why on earth would he give us the honeymoon suite?" Kowalski moaned loudly into his hand.

" I dunno, perhaps not enough rooms?" I guessed as I shrugged my shoulders.

" Presumbly not, anyways it's just a room right?" Kowalski nervoulsly chuckled.

" Just a room" I repeated

" Just a room" He droaned on.

He stood up and ate the candy and I watched as he shrunk back into penguin form. He waddled around and stared at the beach, pressed his flippers to the glass and turned back to me.

" You wanna see what Skipper packed for you?" Kowalski asked. I jumped up and nodded. I completlely forgot about the luggage. I zipped it open and looked at the choice of clothing. Inside their was many black dresses and flats for me to wear. There was also a black bikini and a matching white one as well. I then found a black silky babydoll for me to sleep in, I blushed as I shoved it away and found it was the only pair that he packed for me, everything had sexy written on it somewhere even my girl boxers were more revealing then I usually get. I shrugged it off and placed my luggage into the closet.

" Any plans?" I asked as Kowalski sat on a wicker chair and stared absentmindly at the beach.

" They have live entertainment down at the bar tonight, would y-you like to go to that?" I smiled and sat so on the bed and turned towards him. He looked like a big stuffed animal.

" Ya that sounds fun" I agreed.

It was later that day when the live entertainment started. Kowalski wore the same clothes and I wore one of my black dresses with flats, I tried to fizz my hair out to give it volume however it didn't go to plan. We walked down and found the lobby was fill to the brim with many people. The walk to the bar was worse when we arrived we found the dancers on stage and dancing to the drums. There was a huge crowd of men cheering and beer blushed as they all absentmindly shouted out their fantasies, Kowalski blushed when he heard one but quickly pushed me ahead to the empty seats.

We sat down at the granite table which had leftover drinks filled with slushy parts left. Kowalski groaned a bit at the loudness. Suddenly a waiter walked over to us I order just a pepsi while Kowalski grabbed a coco banana with no alcohol. I watched as she waltzed over to the bar and poured us drinks. It was then I saw the girl again. This time she wore no straw hat and showed her blue hair in it's ponytail, she had the same color eyes as well, she seemed to glare at me but quickly turned away and causally leaned against the bar. I watched as bartender placed our drinks in front of the girl and awaited for the waiter to carry them over. I then watched as the girl pulled out a small wrapper with a tablet inside of her pocket. She took it out of the pocket and carefully began to place it near Kowalski's drink. My heart fluttered as I saw a male waiter appear in the way and faze over the girl. When he moved, the girl was gone and so were our drinks.

" Here ya go" the waiter scared me as she yelled over the chanting and placed our tray in front of us. I watched my hands begin to tremble as I saw Kowalski grab his drink and begin to take a sip.

" Kowalsk..." I started when I realised it was too late, he already downed it. He was thristy I took as I felt a sence of guilt. Perhaps it wasn't his drink maybe someone else ordered the same order as us, it was possible wasn't it? I felt myself sweat and become terribly scared. I stood up and excused myself as I broke through the barrier of people and towards the closest restroom.

I walked to the sink and splashed cold water on my face and caught a glimpse of the stalls in the mirror.

I remembered the 6 inch heels that were standing in the stall.

" I did as you asked, yes the drugs should be in his system in about 2 minutes, don't worry sir I'll get everything you need don't you worry" I suddenly heard the door unlock and I ran into the closest stall available. I keep the door a smidge open as I saw the blue haired girl walk out and smile at herself in the mirror. She chuckled deeply.

" Looks like you got a tiger tonight, oh wait a penguin" My eyes widened as she moved her ponytail and revealed a huge puffed out red spiny, muscle tissue varacose vein lodged deep within her neck, I watched it pussalte and held my stomach to withhold the vomit.

She let it slide back to cover herself up and then walked out of the room. I had a heart in my mouth as I immedaltly recalled her words. How did she know Kowalski was a penguin? And more importantly, who was she talking to? My panic attack got worse as I quickly ran from the restroom and back towards the crowded bar.

I walked back towards my table and nearly cried in terror. Kowalski, was missing. Without any thought I ran back towards the lobby and towards the elevator. I pressed the 2 button many of times before it finally lit up and began to move. I tapped my foot impatinely as I grabbed the key from my dress pocket and dashed as soon as the door opened. I found my door and opened it and shut it quickly.

When I looked up I saw Kowalski, laying on the bed, half asleep and with a bare chest and wearing his khaki pants, his shirt was laying on the floor beside the bed. I walked closer and watched as his eye fluttered awake and he slowly sat up, his body angled perfectly in the moonlight as it illumanted off of him. His eye darted towards me as he smiled.

He arched his back downwards and slithered across the bed, his eyes clouded and dazed as he smiled seductivly and whispered.

" Sky . . . ."

I then felt my heart race.

Now, before your like wtf Em, plz don't do this well I figured it may be fun to be frisky just once I promise, unless I get requests or something like that. Anyways I'll tell you the girls plans later in the story.

1995penguin.


	14. Blank

Chapter 14: . . . . . . . . .

**Warning! This chapter contains heavy romantic features, please stop reading if your not a fan!**

His eyes, glazed over, snakly making his way edging towards me and the end of the bed. He stood up firmly and slowly approached me. Grazing my cheek and slowly moving forwards resting his hand on my hip, and pressing his hip against mine. We backed up against the wall. There, he pressed his lips against mine and tangled his hand in my hair.

" Mmmmm Sky" He droned my name out making it lost to the endless echos of shivers dancing down my spine. Involintarily, I felt my hand loom out and reach his hip.

" Gahh, Kowal-Kowalski, what's wrong with you?" I asked quickly between the kisses, I suddenly remembered the girl who slipped him the pill, and her grotasque vein on her neck and her tonting words of seduction and lust. I glared a bit and forced Kowalski onto the bed by roughly pushing him.

He smiled seductivly at this, as he prepared to pounce again I stopped him by keeping one hand on his arm.

" Kowalski, what did you do with that girl?"

" Nothing my sweet, she asked me to her room and began a little, peep show however I wasn't aware of her I was thinking of a much more lucious sweet" I never noticed until I found that he was standing on his knees and pressing our foreheads together by this point.

I gulped, " What-what do you mean by that?"

" I was thinking of you" Kowalski whispered as he playfully flicked his tongue and briskly touched my inner ear. I gasped and jumped a bit as he grabbed me by the waist and threw me on top of him, making me straddle his legs. He splayed his hands under his head and smiled luciously at me. He cocked an eyebrow at me and grabbed one of my hands and placed it on his chest, it began it's adventure going down, down down.

" Kowalski!" I snapped back to reality as I felt my heart race up and my face heat up as well. I grabbed my hand that was gingerly resting near his belly button, He chuckled deeply and placed me beside him on the bed and snuggled into my neck.

" Pretty please Sky? Your the only woman for me dispite you being a human and me a penguin, but you know . . . . . in this form it is possible" I blushed brighter when I realised what he meant. Which also meant,

Those pills, they were pretty much the same as a libido drive pill. The girls plan was to get his hormones pumped alas making him relaxed and making him spill his guts. Maybe, that girl was part of Dr. Blowhole's army but it wouldn't add up, she's a human and he's a dolphin, unless somebody had the same curse as I had. My thoughts were stopped short as Kowalski had stood up off the bed and looked deperatily at me.

" I guess I'll will have to start the show then eh?" He smiled as he walked up to me and pressed me firmly against the wall. His tongue once again flicked out and began trailing up and down my neck, he bit me a little bit as well which only added to the fluster and surprise.

There had to be a way to snap him out of it, but as I felt him toy with me a bit I wondered, if I wanted him too.

He started to gently press himself against me, straddling my left leg and locking me into place. His hands explored my sides and pressed firmly, making me jump in various directions, it only added to his hunger and he pressed closer to me, eagerly to make me stay in place.

" Do you love me Sky?" His voice hushed and eager. His eyes locked with mine and his bottom lip was puckered out. That look he gave me, sent a thrill through me as I felt my body finally break free from it's cage and let it finally all out.

" Kiss me you fool," I smiled as I leaned forwards and we slowly found our way towards the bed, we both tumbled and laughed a bit. I felt a little guilty about this, and I'm sure Kowalski would too. My brain kicked in as I was sitting atop once again I caressed his cheek and asked sternly.

" Kowalski, you do realise these pills are just messing with you right? After all I know you Kowalski, you wouldn't want to be so . . . . vague"

Kowalski laughed a heartful laugh.

" Those pills were only a starter Sky, they got me pumped up and I was then taken into that girl's room, she asked me a bunch of annoymious questions which I dismissed and felt an eagerness that I couldn't control, and I was told by my mother that private affections should be shared with someone you love, not someone you just met and well I picked you" I blushed at his words.

" Why me?" I asked though I knew the answer in my heart.

" Because I love you Sky, and I really want to do this to show how much I do love you" Kowalski announced.

" You do realise, this goes against all law of animals right?" I asked coyly, he smiled slyly and cocked an eyebrow.

" Do you see any animals?" He testly asked, I blushed, giggled and leaned closer to him.

" Nope, only one sweet man" It was his turn to blush as he greedly began to rub my shoulders. I kicked off my sandals and let myself fall into the encove of his legs.

" Wait, you sure about this though?" Kowalski asked, I knew he was worried about what I would think, however I smiled and told him it was fine. He smiled and shrugged and then his hands found the latch of my zipper, he coyly zipped it down and let it fall off of me. He blushed at my figure.

He rubbed my bare arms and then looked down at the remaining items. He was shaking at the fact I was in my underwear. I smiled as I shakingly took the zipper of his khaki pants and zipped them down and let him slip out of them, I blushed when I found that he didn't wear any boxers.

" Ya, I couldn't get comfortable" He shyly admitted. I then looked over his figure.

His shaggy black hair, beautiful ocean blue eyes, chiseled to perfection torso and a well endowed, umm er ha ha, I blushed as he held me close and smiled.

" Your absouletly postitive about this?" He asked again quietly. I nodded.

He then began to take off the other things and he shyly smiled as he wedged his knees furthur apart and let me lean forwards. We gave one final kiss before it happened.

I will admit, waking up the next morning and feeling like it was a hazed dream was nothing. However seeing a naked man beside you sure brought a lot of memories to surface. I looked down and found I myself was bare. Blushing and covering myself up I started to poke him. He groaned and then rolled over and looked at me.

" Errr, oh good morning Sky. . . ." His eyes slowly drifted off but then abruptly opened when he saw what I was wearing, or lack of wearing. He sat up and looked at himself. And then jumped out of bed before picking up a small teared wrapper, turned his head and blushed and then asked really quietly.

" Sky . . . .what did we. . . . . .d-do?" He asked face red as a tomato.

" I think we did it all Kowalski," I replied as he turned towards me, looked down and covered himself up. A little late for that I thought, I then laid back down and watched as he joined me.

" I'm so sorry Sky, I didn't mean for that too happen" Kowalski apoligized as he turned to me and snuggled close.

" It's fine Kowalski and I thought you knew what was going on?" Kowalski cocked an eyebrow and looked testingly at me.

" I thought you knew what was going on, you told me the pill wasn't working," I asked again.

" Pill?" Kowalski thought aloud.

I sighed.

" Ya a girl drugged you I think, we should be careful she could possibly be a Dr. Blowhole alliae" I whispered to him, Kowalski nodded and looked at me carefully.

" Ok, but first let's get dressed" He started to stand up to get out the bed but I abruptly stopped him, I pulled him back in and snuggled with him.

" Let's just relax for a few minutes K?"

**Ok ok I know what your thinking, What the hell is this? Yes I know that this is pretty much a lemon chapter, but I'm sorry I didn't make it too juicy incase you people decide to pelt me with rocks or hate mails. But if you want me to let me know, after all they make the cutest couple. **

**1995penguin**


	15. The Blue Yonder

Chapter 15: The Blue Yonder

" So, let me get this straightened away, you think that is blue haired girl is a possible allies of ?" Kowalski asked me as he sat on the bed and started to write down notes on the hotels complimentary notepad. I sat up in the bed and nodded.

" Ya, last night at the bar I saw her slip a tablet into your drink, I followed her into the bathroom where she was talking to someone on a transmitter" I replied as I shifted closer and watched him write down his notes.

" Hmmm, perhaps we should give Skipper this info" Kowalski replied as he grabbed the phone and dialed a number.

" The Password is 5789F" Kowalski replied.

" Yes Skipper it's Kowalski, listen Sky has some info we think you should be informed about" he handed the retriever to me.

" Yes Sky? We await your info" Skipper's voice echoed at the other end, I frowned as I thought how much I missed the boys.

" Well there is a slightly taller then average girl, turquoise blue hair and eyes, pale complexion and wears her hair always in a ponytail and a black shoulder less dress with matching heels"

" Hmmm sounds mysterious, were heading over to Coney Island tonight to get some juicy ideas of what Blowhole is up too, speaking of juicy gossip hand the phone over to Kowalski" I shrugged and handed it back to him.

" Yes?"

Awkward silence.

" . . . .maybe, why?" His neck began to turn bright red as he shivered a bit.

" Skipper that's none of your concern" Kowalski sighed in agitation as he had a hand clamp his black hair.

" Anyways is there a slight possible chance you should be able to break and enter the lair? Yes, the air duct is never used and it is according to my results above the male restroom, go out the door and there should be his lair" I watched as my red hair had fell loose on my face, I puckered my lips and blew upwards tossing it. I caressed the wrinkles in the velvet red comforter as Kowalski, stll bare bones sat backside towards me as he talked to Skipper.

I noticed he wasn't at all hairy, none at all figuring how he was a penguin. I let my finger touch his back. He flinched as he nearly dropped the phone and his voice shifted, his neck flushed a bit as he explained to Skipper he " Stubbed his toe on the bed" I could hear Skipper's barking laugh on the other end.

" Yes Sir, Sky and I will stay on guard for the next 2 weeks" Kowalski snapped to attention as he hung the phone up, he sighed loudly as he laid down and turned around to lay body to body. He then turned over to face me.

" Errr, be honest what was I like?" Kowalski asked embarrassed. I knew his mind was fuzzy possibly a side effect of the pill.

" Well you were extremely running on pure hormones and libido" I answered as scientifically as I could. Kowalski's eyes flashed and then shifted closer to me.

" I see, hmmm this is different I haven't had a primal urge since I was in my teen years" Kowalski recalled to himself, at the same time I noticed his hand secretly running up and down my hip. I cocked an eye and pierced back at him.

" Kowalski?" I asked with a hint of sarcasm in my voice. His neck snapped up and he looked at me.

" Yes?"

" What are you doing?" I motioned to his hand still contently rubbing my thighs.

" Oh," He blushed, paused and threw his hand to his side, " Sorry" the embarrassed strangled apology erupted from his throat.

In the awkwardness of it all, my stomach grumbled.

" You hungry?" Kowalski asked as he grabbed the phone for room service.

" A little" I nodded as he dialed the number to the Breakfast Barn restaurant. He ordered the buffet order and from the look on his face it would take a while, he hung up and then turned to me.

" It'll be an hour to fully prepare for us apparently according to the person it has cheese, eggs, bacon, toast, coffee, pancakes, hash browns" Kowalski added while shyly slipping under the covers and snuggling closer to me, he flinched at the contact.

" What's the matter?" I testlingly asked, " You didn't have a problem touching last night"

" Well, I . . . .I. ...er was drugged Sky" Kowalski's face lit like a rocket again.

I shrugged and laughed as I leaned over him and grabbed the remote from the bedside table. I handed him the device.

" Here, watch what you'd like" I told, I shifted my weight to the left side and faced the wall. I was hoping to sleep a little bit more, instead Kowalski never turned on the Tv.

" Nothing on?" I asked 5 minutes later when there was no static noise coming from it.

" No, umm Sky I hate to ask this but . . . . .what was it like?" Kowalski fiddled with his hands and kept his eyes on me.

" What do you mean?" I asked as my brain shifted to sleep mode.

" You know the. . . inter..." He strangled with the words, taunting him in his mind that he actually came through with possibly what was on his mind. I sat straight up and rested my head on my hand.

" It was good" I replied hoping that was satisfy his appetite. Instead Kowalski looked unsatisfied by my answer. He groaned as his awkwardly pushed his knees up and rested his head in between.

" Too bad I couldn't remember" He murmured to himself.

" Wait Kowalski, why would you want to anyways?" I asked confused as I shifted closer to him.

" Because Sky, I was kinda excited when you told me we actually engaged in such an activity, your so beautiful and well I am male as you are well aware and well I have thoughts of . . . .things and I'm really happy it was you I could show my happiness too" I bit my lip in fluster at his words, I leaned in and kissed his cheek.

" Thank you Kowalski, that means a lot to me"

" Ya but I missed it, your mating season is over isn't it?" My eyes widened a bit at that one as I looked over at Kowalski who was still in position.

" No, humans have no mating season, it's whenever they want" I responded. Kowalski snapped up and looked up at me in surprise.

" You mean, I have another chance?" Kowalski asked a little bit more happier at the whole situation.

I was suprised, was he actually saying he wanted too again? Well it was his first time or maybe he lost it when he was younger. Then again, he was such a shy boy even with meeting me, and that look told me the story. He was a virgin.

" Do you mind right now?" Kowalskiu asked breaking me out of my trance. His eyes locked with mine and I could feel his body moving slowly over mine. I blushed like there was no tomorrow.

" Wait, why right now?" I asked flustered. Kowalski himself blushed and he let our bodies touch each other, he once again flinched. It wasn't until I realised why he wanted too, I felt something poke my stomach.

I nodded with my mouth in a understanding O shape. He nodded and blushed a little bit more. He then leaned forwards and whispered in my ear.

" I am a merely curious boy and after all we have an hour and 36 minutes" He reminded me as he nearly pleaded for my approval. Once again never thought I would see Kowalski like this, then again what about the other boys? Probably not.

I whispered in his ear to which he nodded, he leaned over and reached into the bedside table and pulled out another wrapper. He once again leaned into my kiss and moved his body to position.

Kowalski was silent, we grabbed a shower and then got dressed for the day. Today I figured a walk to the beach from the boardwalk would give us a new fresh start, and hopefully away from Miss. Bluehair. I decided to wear my black bikini underneath another black shoulderless dress. Kowalski was wearing a thin, white t-shirt and blue demin shorts. I ate my eggs as I watched Kowalski just silently eat. He was quiet after all of that, and could I blame him? Nope.

" Kowalski you feeling ok?" I asked quietly while putting an hand on his shoulder, he absently looked at me and a little smile peeled over his frown.

" Thank you" was all he said before blushing again. I smiled as I contuined eating.

Knock

Knock

Knock

" Yes?" Kowalski shouted out as we both heard the knocking.

" Hello" A femine voice purred out. My eyes widened as I recognised the voice, it was bluehair! I glared as I heard a small chuckle arrive from the other side of the door.

" I'm in charge of the maid services around here and I'm supposed to clean this room"

" No, go away were busy" I demanded from the bed. Kowalski shifted closer and cradled me in his arms.

Suddenly a small pen came rolling in from underneath the door and landed in front of the bed.

Like last time the pen capsule opened and a huge smoke bomb erupted around us. Kowalski held onto me for dear life. A silouthe appeared from the mist and stood in front of us. I felt a hand swoop us both and jump.

Kowalski still held onto me as we kept jumping through things we couldn't see. At the end I felt Kowalski get pried away from me. In the fog I watched as something else took held of him and walked away from me.

" Kowalski!" I cried out as tears welled up in my eyes.

" Sky!" He screamed out and I heard his voice get clouded over.

Last thing I heard was a metal creaking of a door.

**Ok I promise last Lemon chapters for this story**

**1995penguin**


	16. Truths

Chapter 16: Truths

I had awoken to find myself strapped to a metal tablet attacted to the walls, the place I was in was covered with glass windows and I couldn't see out but I knew people could see me. I shimmed my lower body only to find both hands and feet were trapped within metal cupplings, I looked around the empty office space intil I saw a huge screen TV on the wall adjacent to me, as soon as I peered it turned on.

A blurry picture of a dolphin with a contraption around his eye appeared before settling into one shape.

" Greetings Sky, you may be wondering why you are here, as you can see you are in a hostage situation..don't worry there is no escape, nor can anyone save you, as for Kowalski we'll" The camera shifted to show a picture of Kowalski strapped to a tablet like mine only on the ground with a huge metal laser pointed at it, I cocked an eyebrow a little.

" Seriously? A laser couldn't be more cliche" I announced as I blew a strand of bangs from my eyes, Dr. Blowhole was silent before he cleared his throat and began again.

" Yes well...that doesnt matter, Kowalski is trapped and is in my mercy the laser will split him in two and bye bye pretty boy" He laughed a dolphin sounding laugh before the TV turned off. The lights above me turned off and little backup lights flickered and showed what was behind the glass, a whole bunch of red lobsters staring veniomsly at me, glaring and gnawing their claws together. I looked around the office.

There was a door but it could possibly be booby trapped, and well that glass looks fragile they could break through any minute. And, lets not forget that I was trapped by metal cupplings. I sighed and hung my head in defeat, Kowalski...I let you down...I'm sorry...I'm trapped and ...I'm weak, I startled myself as I found water droplet tears fall on the floors below and pile up. Mom, if your watching..I could use your strength.

" No moping on duty Soldier" A whip like voice dawned from underneath the manhole that was at the other end of the hallway. I peered up and watched as Skipper, Rico and Private jumped out of it and landed in their usual commando style. I smiled as Rico came over and picked the locks on my cupplings while Skipper and Private unlocked the door. The lobsters peered over and began to bash on the window starting to form spiderwebs and pieces of glass came sprinkling onto the floor.

My last cuppling was finished as soon as a loud siren alarm occured due to Skipper opening the door, Rico jumped off me and I jumped to the ground and nearly toppled over due to the infamarility. I watched as the lobsters got more rowdy and noted one had got their claw in through already.

" C'mon! move, move, move, move!" Skipper shouted as one smashed through and piles of lobsters came crashing in, I darted towards the open door and barely made it, one lobster pinched my ankle making a cut appear though I didn't take note, Kowalski was a pulsing thing on my mind every heartbeat that pulsed through me was every thought of him. I jumped towards the door and slammed it and in shock saw a claw get snapped off with a sickening snap. Skipper and the others ran down a large hallway full of secrurity cameras and a couple lobsters pinching after us. I grabbed Skipper and the gang and dashed towards a pair of double doors that led to a room full of the glass that surrounded my previous room.

I pressed my hands to the glass and looked down at the scenerio.

Kowalski was strapped to the table, laser not activated but intimidiatly pointed at him. was near his control panel with that blue haired girl standing beside him. I narrowed my eyes at her, just what was she in this group? or whatever it was.

looked up at the window and sneered, a huge spotlight adorned on Kowalski and Blowhole wheeled around on his scooter and chuckled deeply.

" Ladies and Gentlemen! I present the Lasornator 3000 it has temperature as hot as the sun and the power to cut through any metal and now the moment you've been waiting for the demonstration" He turned towards the girl and nodded.

" Any now my lovely assistant, Doris will help me start this wonderful show"

My eyes clicked, Doris? Doris the Dolphin...does that mean that...Doris is a real dolphin in that fake human form? Maybe that's why she could talk to him but then how did she change without the curse?

Skipper interupted my train of thought by flagging a flipper into my face.

" Alright men, we have a hostage situation here, Private secure the control panel, Rico distract Doris, I will take on Blowhole and you.." Skipper looked up at me and winked before smiling kindly,

" Get your man"

I blushed but nodded, Rico broke the glass and we all jumped downwards and did our respected jobs, I ran towards Kowalski and tried to move the cupplings, I peered into his eyes and nearly cried. I brushed the bangs out of my eyes and leaned forwards.

" Kowalski..I'm sorry for this...I" He shushed me by placing a finger on my lips and smiling serenly,

" Sky, you had nothing to do with this, this miscalculation is my fault, this was simple tactics and I screwed it up" I leaned forwards about to kiss him when the corner of my eye I saw Doris running at me with an emergency axe.

" Get away from him you theft, he's our test subject" Doris screeched as she cut off a small piece of my hair and nearly my shoulder but luckily I dodged out of the way. I grabbed a metal pipe I found smudged between Kowalski's table and a small surgerical table, I defended myself and watched as Doris wrecked it by smashing her axe in many of times. She showed her teeth and her blue eyes shown with anger. I watched as she raised the axe up and smashed it in harder, lodging the axe, I smirked as I threw the pipe into a fire that Rico started in the corner of the lab, Doris' eyes widened as she franticly looked around for another weapon, I grabbed a scapel and watched as she had found a piece of wood, once again we circled around each other until Doris broke out of the circle and began swinging at me visiously and with no direct hits, I watched a blue blur attack me til I threw my hand with the scapel out and heard a loud scream, the hitting stopped, the screaming stopped, everything stopped.

I saw a drip of blood fall onto her arm, she slowly lowered the wood and I saw I lodged the scapel into her collarbone. My heart raced and my stomach tied into knots as I watched the blood ooze out and she fell to her knees. I shook as she took the scapel and looked at the bloodied blade and the blood that erupted from her. Her eyes emotionless before she teared up and began to cry. I backed away as I watched her look to Blowhole and Skipper who stopped fighting to see what happened. I watched as Blowhole's eyes widened in sadness and he began to shake as well.

The vein in her neck stopped pumping and instead clipped off and oozed green liquid onto the floor behind her. She still shook and cried but what haunted me the most were the words she spoke.

" Daddy, I'm scared..."

Blowhole looked and wheeled over to the small cowering girl, for once in my life I watched as Blowhole smiled and nuzzled his girl's hair, he picked her up and cradled her and watched as she smiled up at him and nuzzled his neck, Blowhole began to cry.

I cried too, I couldn't believe it..was she dying? I presume as the blood was just seeping out of her, but instead Blowhole laid her in a machine and kept her there. The fight just stopped.

" She...was your daughter?" I finally mananged to speak out after a couple minutes.

" ...Yes...but she never awknowleged me as a father...she was taken away from me when I was injured in the ocean and sent her to recover and perform tricks...when I saw her she told me to leave her alone..so I took her created the human form for her and injected her with mind control so I could control her actions...It suprised me when she called me her father"

Blowhole looked at me with such fury in his eyes and wheeled closely to me.

" And you...you tried to take the only family away from me...how dare you..YOU WILL NOT LIVE" He pointed the laser at me and I watched as it charged up slowly, before a powerful blast hit.

**Ok, readers I need your help, I want your opinon for an idea for a chapter.**

**A.) Detailed lemon?**

**B.) marrage?**

**C.) Suprise me**

**Feed back and let me know..it's almost wrapping up**

**1995penguin**


	17. Wondrous Sorrows

Chapter 17: Wonderous Sorrows

Kowalski, fell to the floor in an instant as the laser had burned and ripped his shirt like acid and his body, smoltered with the stain of blood. I couldn't breathe, I couldn't think as I watched his ocean blue eye haze over and fall to the floor with splatters of red, my eyes widened as my lips began to tremble and quiver.

Some time later I regained my voice,

" KOWALSKI" I shrieked as Skipper and his men came over and saw Kowalski's breathing become more eratic and strangled as time ticked on, neither of us had noticed at this point that had escaped with his daughter and hit the self destruct button.

The alarms went off and shrouded the place in a neon red lighting.

I touched his hair and felt the warm fuzziness and his paleing face and blue eyes, blood pooled out of his mouth and I watched as he grunted and turned his head towards me with a smile. His hand loomed out and began to wipe away the fountain of tears from my bloodshot eyes.

" ...Sky...you're...too...pretty...to...cry...over...me" He let out as his breathing became worse.

I gasped a cry and tried to speak as well.

" ...you...you...your my..lllife now...don't leave me...please...don't" I touched his face once more and watched as his eyes became more hazed over and his breathing began to slow to a daring pace.

Skipper looked down and I saw tears flow from his eyes as well, the other boys mirrored his look as I all stared at them and began to break down. They were giving up on him, Kowalski..was as good as dead, and we couldn't help him.

" Kowalski...I...love..you" I cried out as I heard a distant rumbling from the hallways as I knew the place was starting to collapse from the self destruct button. Skipper, Rico and Private started to evacoute when Skipper looked at me with tearfull eyes and shout.

" Sky! Double time move!"

I didn't budge, instead I sat there and watched as my world collapsed around me. Gill, Mom, and now Kowalski...I couldn't take it anymore, I'll just go with them.

" SKY!" Skipper barked at me hoping I would follow, he stared solemly into my dark, lifeless eyes as he knew I wasn't following him out. He bowed his head in silence before escaping into a tiny hole.

I started to close my eyes and with one last string of hope, I formed a strong bubble around us and prayed that I could heal him, if I could change him I could possibly do more right? I felt a strong sence of hope inside me that I hadn't felt before and as I opened my eyes, I gasped.

My hair that was dyed red began to drip from my hair and form into blood droplets and go into Kowalski's blood stream, healing him! I smiled brightly as I saw Kowalski begin to open his eyes and look at me.

I cried and hugged him as he looked up once at me and kissed me.

" Sky, we better get out of here, in 0.5 seconds the whole buildings going to collapse with us in it" He said matter of factly with his old voice. I giggled and smiled as I pushed the bubble outside and towards were the other boys were.

They smiled as Kowalski held me bridal style and kissed me passionatly in front of them.

I snuggled into him as we began to walk back to HQ.

Well, the most results I found in the reviews are B and C, so thats what I'll give ya for the next chapter.

1995penguin


	18. Ever After

Epilogue: Ever After

I hated traffic jams, then again in New York you were destinte to have them right? I adjusted my rear view mirror and found the line began to move slower.

It was an hour before I reached my cozy little apartment, I walked out with grocery bags in my hand, fumbling with my keys the bags. I dropped my keys and bent down to grab them, as I did my ring on my finger caught my eye and I smiled shyly.

I walked up the steps and into my house which smelled strongly of cinnamon and a slight smell of fish. I giggled as I heard laughing coming from the smaller bedroom.

I peeked my head in and saw Kowalski in his human form, sitting in the rocking chair and poking the nose of our little girl. I smiled and walked in and looked at her.

After Kowalski and I found out I was infertile, we decided to adopt a small Chinease girl, we named her Lucy Bell and we immedialty fell in love with her. Even Skipper developed a sweet spot for his granddaughter and always popped in to visit when he had time.

Kowalski become involved teaching at the university about physics and biology after I persued him to use his skills to teach others, he is one of the best teachers there I heard.

I had took my father's advise and became an author, not popular yet but I have decided on a good book idea, about a girl who can talk to animals and understand them. Yes, I know it's based off my life but still I changed everyones names around and such.

And as for Kowalski and me? Well, lets just go with the old cliche and say we lived happily ever after.

The End.


End file.
